The Saffron Twins
by Satohika358
Summary: At first, twins Sapphire and Scarlet Saffron just want to find a cure to a peculiar curse that torments their village. They encounter a group called Grand Chase which helps them and later invites them to become part of the team after lifting the curse. The twins agree to join. Adventure sounds so fun, does it not?
1. The young snow Priestess

**Chapter 1: The Young Snow Priestess**

_Sis, _she thought. She had been searching for a clue for hours. No clues so far. She was wearing an Oxygen Mask, luckily, so she didn't have to worry about losing oxygen. _Can we really do it? Can the 14 year old twins Sapphire and Scarlet really find out how to lift a dire curse...? _She was worried. She wasn't sure if she can still hold off those monsters. There were no more monsters around the area she was in. And then she fainted

Their Village had been cursed, and she, Sapphire, and her twin sister, Scarlet, decided to investigate on how to lift the curse. They Split up, Sapphire went to Partusay's Sea & Scarlet went to the Temple of Fire.

* * *

Serdin Castle  
Grand Chase Command Room  
2:14 PM

"What is the meeting all about Knight Master?" said Seighart, yawning Sleepily.

"Do we have a new mission?" said Elesis excitedly

"Yes you do, I need you guys to save a little girl trapped in Partusay's Sea," said the Knight Master "She has the potential to join the Grand Chase."

Arme picked up the girl's biography on the table "Let's see...Sapphire huh, nice name...Snow Priestess, a mage who specializes in Water/Ice Magic, very interesting...But wait, 14 years old! Isn't she a bit you? She's even younger than me!" cried the Violet Mage.

"She may be young, but she has great potential," said the Knight Master "I am sending Arme and Ronan to do the job. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Ellia Continent  
Partusay's Sea  
2:35 PM

"Hey, Let's take it easy~! The Holy Light will lead us!"

"For the Glory of Kanavan! Holy Bless!"

"Deep Impact!"

Around 15 minutes of searching, they found a girl lying down.

"Look Arme! She must be the Girl!" Cried the Magic Knight.

They went near the girl with a hood. She awoke and prepared to attack, but she stopped when she saw that they aren't monsters, she let stopped.

"Who are you?" Said the girl dizzily.

"We're the Grand Chase. I'm Arme and He's Ronan," said the cheerful Mage. "What is your name?" She asked.

Arme Looked at the Girl. She had Sea Blue hair and Sea Blue eyes. She was wearing a Blue Robe with a hood. She wore a Sapphire brooch. In her right hand, she was clutching a scepter, only an arm length long, with a Spherical Blue Gem on one end, and a Sharp Knife edge on the other.

"I'm Sapphire Saffron...I'm a Snow Priestess..." She said, still a bit dizzy. They started walking and kept walking until they were past a bunch of tridents stabbed to the ground that they had to destroy.

"Who dares enter the depth of Partusay's Sea!" said a voice familiar to Ronan and Arme.

"King Partusay!" Said Ronan.

"We'll have to fight!" said the battle mage. "Sapphire, stay here, we'll take care of Partusay."

"I...I can help...! I can fight too!" But Arme insisted that they will do it, so she just rested.

"Deep Impact!"

Arme and Ronan were hit by a whirlpool and were knocked flying into the air. Sapphire decided to help.

Sapphire's brooch started to glow blue fiercely, releasing her power, she used her Special attack.

"Glacier Blast!" She cried, a glacier as big as 3 firestorms stacked together fell from the sky and exploded into many ice shards upon impact to the ground. She knelt down, for she used all of her powers. Gladly, Partusay was defeated.

Arme and Ronan went to her side. Arme asked why was she there, she told her about the village, when suddenly, her worry of her sister came back to her.

"S...S...S-Scarlet! My Sister! Scarlet! She must be in danger!" She said.

"Tell us about Scarlet later, we need to get you to the Serdin Castle First." Ronan helped Sapphire stand.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Serdin Castle  
Grand Chase Command Room  
3:45 PM

Sapphire told them about Scarlet, her sister "Scarlet Saffron, is my twin sister, but I always looked up to her as my older sister," Sapphire said, tears started to for to her eyes. "She went to the Temple of Fire. Please...you have to rescue her...But...she...my sister...hates guys," She said, all the guys couldn't do anything more than sweatdrop.

"Then," The Knight Master began, "I will be sending Lire, Amy, and Mari,"

Sapphire smiled, she thought _After this, me and my sister shall join the Grand Chase._


	2. Training with Arme! Let's take it easy!

_**Chapter 1.5: Training with Arme! Let's Take it Easy!**_

**Author's Note:  
I don't know why the previous chapter had no AN's xD**

**This Chapter is supposedly a filler Chapter xD**

**I MIGHT Write a preview of the next chapter at the Author's Note at the end of this one xD**

Trial Forest

Dungeon Area

4:23

"Hey! Let's take it easy! The Holy light will Lead us!" said the violet mage happily.

"Alright! I can do this...! Uh...Miss Arme, what do I have to do?" asked the hooded girl, confused.

"Well, I will supervise your training here! Come on, you can do it! Show me what you've got!" cheered the mage.

A mushmon draws near, Sapphire grabs her weapon and prepares to attack. She dashes toward the mushmon and stabs it with the sharp edge of her scepter. She sees that two more mushmons approach. She steps backwards and creates a rune circle in front of her, she starts swaying her hands rhythmically and ice shards fire from the rune circle, they fire at random directions, like Lire's crossbow bolts, hitting the other monsters. A racoon suddenly lunges for her, but she crouches and performs a counter attack, a swipe of magical energy. Arme was impressed by her fighting capability and said "I guess it's time to face Treant now."

"Who's Treant?" asked Sapphire.

"Hmm~ hmm~ hmm~ you'll see~" smiled the mage. "Oh, and if you get badly injured, I can heal you, so don't worry."

"Intruder! Here! Have an apple!" Cried Treant as it throws an apple to Sapphire. Sapphire moves her arm in a circular manner and the rune circle starts spinning, and it reflected the apple back to Treant. It gets annoyed and smashes its arms to the ground. The violet mage quickly teleported vertically upwards, but the hooded priestess did not know what to do, so she was wrapped in the grasses.

"Are you alright?" asked Arme.

"Yes...I'm fine." Sapphire replied as she breaks free. She jumps and creates a small swirl of bubbles to immobilize and confuse Treant. She then creates the rune circle and casts a skill.

"Sapping Snow!" She cried in a semi-serious voice. A giant snowflake similar to ice trap appears behind her and freezes Treant. It also recovered some of her HP. She creates a rune circle again and casts a skill.

"Ice Spectrum!" She cried in a cute voice. A thin laser flashes, glowing from blue to indigo to violet to red to orange to yellow to green and then back to blue before it explodes into ice shards that flash in the same number of patterns. Ice Spectrum defeats Treant.

"Very impressive," said the violet mage.

"Oh…it's nothing," smiled the ice priestess.

"Okay~ Looks like we're done here~ let's move on~" said the mage cheerfully.

Trial Forest

PvP Area

4:35

"So~ now I'm going to test your damage against a Grand Chase comrade!" said the mage.

"Ahh, I see…huh? Wait…does that mean?"

"Yup~ you're going to hit me with your attacks~"

"Whaaa…!"

"Don't worry, our damages are nerfed in PvP areas. Come on, try it! Don't go easy on me! I will test your Skills!"

She did not want to try hurting Arme, especially because she was the one who saved her, but due to her persuasiveness, she was convinced. She began with her most basic skill, her first skill, stabbing flurry, which is much like gattling spiral, a few weak stabs then a stronger stab. However, due to Sapphire's limited physical capability, (being a mage/priestess and all that other stuff) it was not as powerful. She then used her basic second skill, spinning stabs, and as the name suggests, she spins and then stabs and does that thrice and the last stab was a powerful launching strike. Her basic third skill was glorious glacier; she aims for the enemy carefully and casts a spell and then performs a stab similar to a thicker rune spiral level 3, if the attack connects, it will freeze the enemy similar to blizzard, and the enemy will receive periodic damage, similar to stone curse level 2. Her advanced skills involve casting a rune circle first before using her skills. The first advanced magic skill is sapping snow, it creates a big snowflake background similar to ice trap, then freezes the enemy and then recovers 5% of her HP for each enemy it hits. The second advanced magic skill is ice spectrum, which creates a thin laser that flashes in a rainbow pattern, except that it starts from blue, not from red. When the laser explodes into ice shards, the explosions flash in the similar pattern. The laser flashes for 2 seconds before exploding. Arme then pulls out her lamp and says "Oh, I've seen your third advanced skill before, it's uhh…what is it again? Glacier Blast? Anyways, judging from my arcane observation, that thing will SERIOUSLY kill, so…Fire Ring! There, I'm ready now." Sapphire nodded, she began casting her third skill. She was very reluctant to use Glacier Blast, but she trusted Arme. When she released, a glacier the size of 3 firestorms (remake version) dropped from the sky and hit Arme, which exploded upwards upon impact to the ground. It barely left Arme alive, even though she had fire ring on. "I told you…haha…that thing will kill…okay, training is finished for today…" said the mage, exhausted.

"Thank you Miss Arme! Now, tell Knight Master I will go to Temple of Fire to help in the Rescue of my Sister!"

"Sure!"

**Author's note: Chapter done! So, did you guys like it? I hope you did. I introduced Sapphire's Special attacks. I will do chapter 2 soon (If you didn't notice, this is chapter 1.5 since it is just a "filler chapter" for the story xD**

**Preview? Okay!**

**Preview:**

_Lire, Mari, and Amy were taking care of the monsters, one Mini fire golem down. They, however, did not notice that the other Mini fire golem was about to attack them, they did not notice. They noticed it too late. When they looked at the golem however, it was glowing in rainbow colors, then it was destroyed. Behind it, they saw Sapphire; she was able to save them. Now, they needed to go through the jumping quest. After around five minutes of jumping, they were almost at the other side. However, Sapphire slipped. She was going to fall to the lava pit._


	3. Summoner of Scarlet Flames

_**Chapter 2: Summoner of Scarlet Flames**_

**Author's Note: Okaaay~ Was the preview a cliffhanger? xD Anywayz enjoy the story. I might put another preview at the end of this chapter :3**

"Aww…I'm sooo bored!" said a mischievous girl, hidden in a dark shadowy figure. The only feature of her visible is her red eyes. "Come on Suzaku! I saw some people enter the temple a while ago. They look interesting."

Ellia Continent  
Temple of Fire  
5:14 PM

"I really hate going here! It's so hot!" said Amy, pouting.  
"Aw come on Miss Amy! You're a Chaser! We have only been here for less than an hour!" said Lire.  
"Okays~ let's look for this Scarlet girl~!" said the dancer.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

"Look Suzaku. What do you think they're up to?" said the shadowy figure with bright red eyes. To test them, she created a summon circle. "Suzaku~ go inside first, I'll summon someone else to test them!" Out of the summon circle came a wolf, covered in silver flames. "Soo~ can you please test their strength for me, Hou-san?"

The Silver wolf charged towards them. "Shockwave!" said Mari as she leapt forward.  
"Oh great, a monster!" said the frustrated Elven Archer. The wolf sprang up to Amy, who used triple axel to counter attack. The wolf jumped away and started slashing them with its claws. Lire then used poison arrow, which inflicted a critical wound at the wolf. The girl then created the summon circle to get the wolf in.

"Uhm…I think that battle attracted some monsters? Ahehe" said Amy as she points at the monsters.

There were a huge pack of monsters. There were two mini fire golems, and nine elite Anmon scouts. Lire, Mari, and Amy were taking care of the monsters, one Mini fire golem down, All the Elite Anmon Scouts down. They, however, did not notice that the other Mini fire golem was about to attack them. They noticed it too late. When they looked at the golem however, it was glowing in rainbow colors, then it was destroyed. Behind it, stood Sapphire; she was able to save them.

Their watcher smiled "Now, they needed to go through the jumping quest," she said.

After around five minutes of jumping, they were almost at the other side. However, Sapphire slipped. She was going to fall to the lava pit. Their watcher began moving uneasily. Mari leapt forward. She was able to grab her hand. They were then propelled to safety by Mari's Rocket boost.

"T-t-thanks…" said Sapphire, teary eyed "I'm sorry if I'm only dragging you guys down…" 

"Don't sweat it. You are not completely useless," said Mari. Amy giggled at the remark. 

"Now…" Sapphire said. She turns around and giggles "Hmm~ hmm found ya~! Come on out now Scarlet!"

Scarlet smiled. Suzaku went to Sapphire's direction. Lire aimed for the bird. Sapphire stopped her. Scarlet leapt out of her hiding place and stood there. She had twin tails in shoulder length, she had red hair. On her right hand, she was holding a fan. It had red, sharp, claw-like edges. She had a brooch similar to Sapphire, except that it was red in color. Next to her was the golden Phoenix, with brilliant fire feathers and a brilliant flaming tail. It looked fiercely at Sapphire's companions; somewhat judging whether or not they can be trusted.

"So, began Scarlet "This is Suzaku, my loyal beast! I know the real Suzaku is not a Phoenix, but I think it's a really cute name! I'm a summoner, Suzaku is my favorite summoned beast! I'm sorry if I asked Hou-san to attack you a while ago. I was just trying to test you. Oh, Hou-san is the wolf that attacked you, ehehe…" said Scarlet, lively, she doesn't seem so calm as her sister.

A few monsters approach them as they speak.

"Oh noes, Monsters! Wait a minute…Suzaku! Rise from the Ashes!" She holds her hand towards the direction of the monsters. A Ball of Energy swirls in front of her, dragging the monsters towards her. Suzaku then causes a huge explosion that destroyed the monsters. "Let's keep going, shall we?" smiled Scarlet.

"You're as alive as always sis," Sapphire said.

"You bet! I'm not the type to just faint after hours and hours of searching!" Scarlet grinned as Sapphire glared at her.

"Basilisk detected," Mari alerted them.

"Let's go sis! Leave this to us Grand Chase!" said Scarlet.

"No, it is our duty to help you and bring you back to Serdin Castle alive," said Mari.

"Yes, that's right! Whatever she said…" said Amy as she starts dancing.

They started fight the Basilisk. Rushing at the Basilisk, Sapphire jumped and created a whirl of water that caught the Basilisk off guard. Scarlet then followed to spin and twirl with her fan, which was, graceful and powerful at the same time. Sapphire then stepped backwards to fire Ice Shards as Scarlet threw her burning fan at the Basilisk, then it returned to her hand, without a trace of any burns and she held it easily without getting her hands burnt as if it was not burning just a few seconds ago. As the Basilsik tried to breathe fire on Scarlet, Sapphire leaps in to reflect the attack. Their team work was so effective and powerfully destructive that the Grand Chase decided to test them by letting them finish off the Basilisk alone. Scarlet used Rise from the Ashes to weaken the Basilisk, and Sapphire tops it off with a Glacier Blast. They destroyed the Basilisk, without getting harmed.

"That was great! Fantastic! Perfect 10!" said Amy the dancer.

"I agree!" said Lire.

"Hehe! It was nothing!" said the proud Scarlet.

"Uhmm…hehe…thanks…!" Sapphire smiled and then wore her hood again.

Mari teleported them back to the Serdin Castle.

Serdin Castle  
Grand Chase Main Lobby  
6:44 PM

"Good Job Chasers!" Knight master congratulated them.

Sapphire said "Wow sis! I missed you!"

"Of course I missed you too," said Scarlet.

"Now…for that curse…" Sapphire began.

"Wait a minute! Me and Mari might be able to help!" cried the violet Mage.

"Who's she?" asked the redhead.

"I'm Arme, one of the prodigal mages of the Violet Mage Guild!" said Arme, proud.

"I'm Mari Ming Onette from Kounat."

"I'm also an Alchemist, and Mari is an Ether Technologist! We can make Chemicals that can cure…or destroy!" the Mage laughed.

"Tell me about the curse in your village. I can help. I studied the ancient curses, and how to lift them" said Mari.

"Hmm…lemme see…" began Scarlet.

"Oh! It's horrible! The people age and their bodies started to deteriorate every day! I have studied some arcane abilities, and when I examined our town…I saw signs of the curse…!"

"And the night before the curse manifests, I saw a dark figure, she was laughing…and I saw her create a huge crater at the center of the village!"

"And…I now remembered that when I examined the crater…it had had a great negative energy similar to the energy of the curse!"

"Hmm…I've heard of that curse before…it's familiar…" said Arme.

"I see…hmm…a familiar but powerful curse indeed…then…let's cure your village, shall we…?" said Mari.

**Author's Note: Well, hope you guys like it! Preview for the next Chapter!**

"_So…" the Violet Mage began "…for the potion…we will be needing…a Dust of Immortality, a Scale of Basilisk, a Mask of Origins, a Mana stone fragment, a Scale of Balance, a leaf of life…and…an…Aserpresa heart…? First time I heard of that …"_

"_Yes. Now, for the dispersion agent…we need a Paradom eye, a Gorgos wing, a Giant Drillmon tail, a Ring of Partusay, a Gardosen Mask, a Wing of Force, and…an…Aserpresa soul..." said Mari_

"_Now I'm really wondering about those Aserpresa" said Arme._

"_They say that the way to obtain an Aserpresa is unique, an art known only by the chosen," said the Ether Technologist._

_The twins looked at each other and nodded._


	4. Cures and Curses

**Chapter 3: Cures and Curses**

**Author's Note: I hope this will be a great chapter! ^^**

**Amy: ~A little love and maybe some affection~**

**Author: Amy? What the hell are you doing here?**

**Amy: Huh? Oh wait…Wrong Room…I was going to go to the cafeteria to make breakfast…Sorry Sato! xD**

**Author: *Sweat drops***

Serdin Castle  
Guest Room 9  
Day 2, 7:14 AM

"Mooorning~ sis! Where's my food~!" said the hyped-up Scarlet.

"Huh…?" said Sapphire as she looks at the Alarm Clock beside her bed. "But it's only 7:15 in the morning…Sleep some more" she says as she lays down her bed again. But Scarlet had a different idea. She gets up, takes a bath and gets dressed, then goes off to have an adventure.

"Mission: Explore Grand Chase Castle! Let's go Suzaku!" She says. She looks around the room. It was plain, really. It had two beds, her sister was on the right bed. The beds have a lampshade in the middle. To the right, there were windows. To the left, there were two cabinets, and the door. _Where now ma'am?_ asked Suzaku. Only Scarlet can understand what her summons says.

"To the right!" said the redhead.

_You want to jump off the window?_ asked Suzaku.

"Of course not! I just want to see the view!" said Scarlet. The guest rooms were on the fourth floor. She looked through the window. Below the Grand Chase Castle was a wide Garden, bound by walls on the east and west, the Grand Chase Castle on the south, and a river in the north. She decided to go upstairs but a guard blocked her way. "Sorry ma'am, you can only enter here if there is a meeting and you are a Grand Chase member. Kindly go away at once," said the guard. Scarlet then decided to go downstairs. There were rooms there on the third floor, the west wing had five rooms and the east wing had five other. Scarlet one by one scanned the labels of the rooms…"Let's see…Elesis the Knight…Lire the Elven Archer…Arme the Mage…Amy the Dancer…Mari the Ether Technologist…Ley the Summoner…Ohh! Another Summoner! But let's see…There are 4 unoccupied rooms here…seems like the girls' rooms," she decided to check downstairs. "Hmm…Lass the thief, Ryan the druid, Ronan the Magic Knight, Jin the Fighter, Seighart the Gladiator, Dio the Drakar, Zero the Wanderer…Eww…Boys…"

"Ahh…What are you looking for young miss?" said Ronan as he passed by.

"Hmph…" Scarlet basically ignored him. She went downstairs to the lobby, then to the on the lower ground floor cafeteria. "Hello miss, what would you like?" asked the girl currently manning the Cafeteria, which happened to be Amy. "Heeey~ You're that Scarlet Girl right~?"

"Yes I am!"

"Then let me give you the redhead special!"

"Uhh…Redhead Special…?" sweat dropped Scarlet.

"Yup~ It's Jin's and Elesis's favorite, so we labeled it Redhead Special!" said the lively Amy.

"Uh…yeah…sure…I guess I'll try it…"

_She's Weird…_

"Nah, I guess she's just always hyper, maybe she eats chocolates a lot or something…"

"Order up, One Redhead Special!"

Ryan walks down the Cafeteria and asks "Hey Amy! What do we have on Menu today!" Scarlet glared at him.

"Uhh…did I do something wrong…?" asked the puzzled Druid.

"Sorry sir, she doesn't like Guys," said a voice from behind, it was Sapphire, now wide awake.

"Uhh…I see…so she's your twin Sister...So uhh…what was her name again? Was it Hamlet?"

Scarlet growled at him and prepared to attack, but Sapphire gestures her to stop.

Awkward Morning in the Castle…

Serdin Castle  
Chemistry Laboratory 4  
2:14 PM

Mari had a really huge spell book in her arms, as well as Arme, The twins looked at the heavy books and sweat dropped.

"We need…" began Arme as she flips the book open, "two things…a potion, which we will sprinkle on the origin of the curse…and a dispersion agent that we need to mix with the potion so that we will be able to spread the cure to everyone in no time.

"The curse's name is 'deterioration' and though it sounds like a simple name, the effects will kill anyone within 9 to 14 days," said Mari, "We need to create the things ASAP,"

"So…" the Violet Mage began "…for the potion…we will be needing…a Dust of Immortality, a Scale of Basilisk, a Mask of Origins, a Mana stone fragment, a Scale of Balance, a leaf of life…and…an…Asyrpresa heart…? First time I heard of that …"

"Yes. Now, for the dispersion agent…we need a Paradom eye, a Gorgos wing, a Giant Drillmon tail, a Ring of Partusay, a Gardosen Mask, a Wing of Force, and…an…Asyrpresa soul..." said Mari

"Now I'm really wondering about those Asyrpresa" said Arme.

"They say that the way to obtain an Asyrpresa is unique, an art known only by the chosen," said the Ether Technologist.

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"So! What do we need to do!" said the ever hyper Scarlet.

"Basically, with the help of the other Grand Chase members, you will be retrieving the materials, then leave the rest to us," said Mari.

"So~ We will divide the Grand Chase into to parties, the potion Party, and the dispersion agent party, 'kay~? Potion Party: Sapphire, Scarlet, Elesis, Lire, Amy. Dispersion Agent Party: Ronan, Lass, Ryan, Jin, Seighart, Dio."

"Ohh…about that Basilisk Scale…Is this it?" said Scarlet as she shows them the loot she found the previous day.

"And, uhm…Is this the Partusay ring?"

"Affirmative," said Mari

"Then, come on guys let's go! Let's get the other stuff!" Scarlet shouts as she rushes out of the room.

Bermesiah Continent  
Orc Temple  
2:35 PM

"Last time, we fought the Orc Lord and obtained the Dust of Immortality. It should be an easy fight, but still be alert." Explained Lire.

"Graaah! You again Grand Chase!" cried the Orc Lord who just appeared.

"Wow, that was quick, reaaalll~ quick," commented Amy.

"Let me do this! Meteor Blast!" the red knight quickly rushes forward and releases a powerful flurry of flames.

"Absopositively quick~" said Amy.

The Dust of Immortality obtained.

Xenia Continent  
The Temple of Origins  
3:14 PM

"I'm so bored~" yawned Sapphire. "I think I'll just sing…" She looks at Elesis.

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way.  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

"Ehh…at it again huh Sapphire?"

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been._

"Greetings Grand Chase," said the Guardsman Vanessa as she appeared, "Do you wish to speak to Master Zen?"

"Yes, Vanessa~ we need to ask him for something concerning a very important mission!" said Amy.

"But before that, I propose we have a duel in single combat Miss Amy, would you permit me?"

Amy pondered for a moment, then she looked at her teammates, who permitted her.

"I agree," Amy said.

The duel began, Amy had her weapons stuffed in her bag (her 4th job weapon) so she could switch weapons freely. At first, she used her Chakrams, she rushes toward Vanessa, who prepared a soul impact, Amy used triple Axel to avoid the skill. She then decided to use her microphone. She screamed on the microphone, damaging and confusing Vanessa.

Sapphire watched the duel with awe, and seeing how Amy the Siren fights, she decided to continue singing.

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.  
The broken echo of the lies within demented words.  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

Vanessa had already transformed to her wolf form, and proceeded to keep using her swinging phantom attack at Amy, who is now using her bag as a weapon. Two rings are heard, then the backgrounds obtains a paper moon, and Amy gets a bicycle, "Jack Knife!" she cried, it was one of the loudest and most annoying skill in Grand Chase.

_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.  
Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.  
A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.  
With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

"I concede defeat Miss Amy, you have grown a great deal, now I shall grand you passage to Master Zen's Chamber. Be prepared, knowing him, he will ask for a duel as well," said Vanessa

"Ahh, Grand Chase! Long has it been since I last had contact with you!" that was the welcome Zen gave them.

"We need a Mask of Origins to create a special potion…but, I believe you will be asking for a duel before you give it to us?" asked Lire.

"Ohoho, you are right there Miss Lire!"

"Then I challenge you!"

"Gladly!

The fight began, Lire gets her Bow and starts shooting the giant god of Origins Zen. As Zen Prepares to Smash Lire with his Jump attack, Lire counters with Stardust rain, which caught Zen off guard. He Prepares to Use his Giant Laser attack, but Lire plants a trap on the ground which immobilizes Zen.

For Lire, Sapphire sang:

_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.  
She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.  
A peculiar country answering to each command._

Zen is starting to weaken, Lire decided to finish him off with triple level 3 metal shots, which meant 9 consecutive metal shots.

_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.  
Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.  
Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

"A great battle Miss Lire! You have won the Mask of Origins!"

Obtained the Mask of Origins.

Xenia Continent  
Altar of Balance  
4:19 PM

"Ohh sis, can we do this?" asked Sapphire, worried.

"Of course we can! We need teamwork, of course!"

They decided to split up, Elesis, Lire, and Amy have gone to Mana Valley to obtain a Mana stone fragment, the twins handle the Scale of Balance. They will just meet up at the foot of the Temple of Destruction before going to the Divine tree together.

_And as this past two children walked in the woods.  
Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part.  
They found an invitation to the queen.  
It was the Ace of Hearts._

"Who dares enter the Altar of Balance" said Juriore, whose voice echoed almost through the whole Altar."

"I'm Sapphire Saffron, this is my twin sister, Scarlet Saffron, we are working with the Grand Chase, and we need to obtain the Scale of Judgment."

"Are you really part of the Grand Chase? I'll be the judge of that, bring it on kiddos!"

Looking at the Surroundings, Sapphire concluded that her Ice Magic would definitely not have the greatest effects on Juriore. She has to resort to her melee attacks. As the battle begins, she continues singing:

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.  
Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.  
And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.  
A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland.  
A stubborn elder sister.  
A witty younger brother.  
But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland._

Scarlet leapt forward and used Rise of the Ashes, however, because Juriore was too big, it did not pull it greatly, and therefore it did not affect Juriore greatly, though it would be very effective if it hit. She then attempted to slash Juriore. Her attacks kept missing though her opponent was huge.

"You're too careless like Miss Elesis! You shouldn't just 'keep hacking and slashing randomly when you can't hit the enemy' young lady!"

"_They were never woken from their terrifying dream.__  
__Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale._" Sapphire finishes the song and then leaps forward to attack Juriore with Glorious Glacier. The attack connected, however, "Ice won't really affect me now young Miss…"

Juriore then attempts to use the Scale of Death, it was supposed to hit Scarlet, but Sapphire pushed her out of the way. She fell to the ground, half-alive.

"Oh no! Sis, are you alright!" gasped Scarlet.

Juriore smiled, saying, "You passed the test…Take this Scale of Judgment.

Obtained Scale of Judgment.

Juriore healed Sapphire's wounds and wished them luck on their journey.

Xenia Continent  
Temple of Destruction  
5: 14 PM

"So, how was Juriore?" asked Elesis.

"Err…she…almost killed my sister…" said Scarlet.

"But I bet it was part of the test she gave you," said Lire.

"Huh? You knew that she'll give us a test!" said Sapphire.

"Yup!" was the simple answer of Amy, followed by a grin.

"Oh, did you get what you needed?"

"Mission Accomplished!"

Obtained Mana Stone Fragment.

Xenia Continent  
Forest of Life  
5: 35 PM

"Hey Dark Storm, Furious Storm! How's it goin'?" asked Elesis to the two guards.

"Peaceful," replied Dark Storm simply.

"May we see Gaia and the tree of life?" asked Amy

"Go ahead," said Furious Storm.

"Oh great tree! Please grant us your almighty healing power! Give us your Leaf of Life!" Lire bowed in front of the Divine tree. Pleased, the Divine Tree immediately gave them what they needed.

"Thanks you great tree of life!" Lire said and bid them farewell.

"So, say hi to the whole Grand Chase for us!" smiled Gaia as she waved to them goodbye.

Serdin Castle  
Chemistry Laboratory 4  
6:14 PM

"We have been waiting for you girls~! The guys have already turned in their materials around 14 minutes ago!" said the Violet Mage.

"So, what did you two do while waiting?" asked Scarlet.

"Oh, some girl talk~" Arme said sarcastically. Mari glared at Arme. "Okay! It was just a joke. We prepared the materials we needed, the flasks, the measuring equipment, everything! We also put the first spell already."

"We still don't have the Asyrpresa…" said Mari.

Sapphire placed her palm on her brooch. Scarlet did the same. Around them, formed an aura, a silver aura around Sapphire, and golden around Scarlet. They started casting their spells. The two magicians looked at them with awe.

In a few minutes, they held crystalline Materials in their hands. After their spells finished, the twins collapsed to their knees.

"This here, in my Palms…is an Asyrpresa Soul," said Sapphire, holding a tear drop shaped silver crystal.

"And this is…an Asyrpresa Heart…" said Scarlet, holding a golden crystal the shape of a tongue of fire.

The twins went back to their guest rooms and had some rest. They had a tiring day.

Moonlight Ark  
Camelot Street  
Day 3, 9:09 AM

"So this is your village? Pretty decent you ask me~" said Arme.

"The name of the village Moonlight Ark comes from a legend. I do not have the obligation to tell you the legend right now however. I'll tell you about the legend sometime," said Sapphire.

"Is this the hole where the curse is nested?"

"Yup,"

"Then let us begin casting the spell."

**Author's note: I wouldn't put up a preview for the next chapter. Why? Simple, the next chapter is another filler/side chapter :D**

**Notes:**

**Sapphire is singing "Alice Human Sacrifice" english version :D**


	5. A mistake is not a reason to stop

**Chapter 3.5: A Mistake has never been a reason to stop**

**Author's Note: Yo! Just finished a week of Achievement Tests! As our national hero said in his last breath, "Consematum Est!" (sp? xD) which means "It is finished!" Anyway, as I said, Side/Filler Chapter! And Also, Happy Valentines day!  
**

**Sapphire: Please Read…! ^^**

Serdin Castle  
Chemistry Laboratory 4  
3:00 PM

"Commencing Operation," said Mari monotonously.

"They should be back in three hours! Let's begin preparation~!" said Arme.

"Agreed,"

"To prepare, we first need some Fairy Dust mixed with honey and some Blue Lion Fur." said Arme.

"But everyone left you know,"

"Kehehe~ Then that leaves..."

Knight Master was walking through the hallways of the second floor checking the rooms of the guys when she felt a chill down her spine, then she sneezed.

"You know you can't do that...You'll get an absurd mission..."

"Oh yeah, remember when Seighart pranked you by hiding your glasses? You almost destroyed half of the Castle! Knight Master was so angry that she gave Seighart an absurd mission!"

_~~~FlashBack~~~_

_Serdin Castle_

_Castle Hallways_

_4:23 PM_

_Seighart hid Mari's Glasses. She was desperate to find them. She had really bad eyesight without them, which means she doesn't see what she's doing._

_Dio happened to pass by._

_"Hey Mari? Not wearing glasses?"_

_Mari, thinking it was Seighart, tried to throw a paralyzing bomb._

"_Ahhh! Mari…what did…you do that…for…?" said Dio as he falls to the ground._

"_Hmm? That voice…Dio? Ohh, sorry, I thought it was Seighart." Mari continues walking through the hallways. Getting desperate and impatient, Mari tried to create a Machine that would find Seighart. However, without her glasses, she can't really find out what materials to use. In te end, she created a robot similar to the one she uses in "Eraser."_

"_Hmm, go robot," said Mari._

"_Affirmation confirmed. Preparing launch sequence," said the robot in a robotic voice._

"_That's right, go for Seighart."_

"_Locating Seighart…complete…target within range…preparing to create implosion-explosion chain reaction…"_

"_I see…then…wait…IMPLOSION? EXPLOSION?"_

"_Five…Four…Three…"_

"_STOP!"_

"…_Two…One…CRITICAL LEVEL REACHED! ASTA LA VISTA!"_

_The Left half of the Castle explodes in a mushroom shaped explosion._

"_Hmm…a potent explosion…" says mari as she was luckily able to activate the shield robot in her pocket._

"_WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" said Knight Master angrily._

"_Seighart hid my glasses."_

_No more explanation was needed. It was like saying "It's Magic."_

"_SEIGHART! I NEED YOU TO GO ON A MISSION!"_

_Seighart gulped. "W-W-What is it, K-K-Knight M-Master?"_

_Knight Master smiled an evil smile. She gave Seighart a scroll. His jaw dropped and he almost fainted._

_Obtain 600 Evil Purple Naamah's Demon Core Snow Flake shaped fragment._

_Not all are evil._

_Not all are Purple._

_Not all are Naamah's._

_Not all are Demon Cores._

_Not all are snowflake shaped._

_Fake ones drop at 99.999% rate._

_Real ones drop at 0.001% rate._

_You cannot cancel this Mission._

_Rewards: EXP: 0 GP: 0 Additional Rewards: None_

_Have fun._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

"Hmm~hmm~hmm~" Arme hummed while preparing the instruments to be used. "Hey Mari…? Do we have any giant Hashi?"

"Why would you need a giant Hashi?"

"I need it to mix some noodles…"

"And why would you want to mix noodles? Aren't we making a potion…and why would you need a GIANT one anyway?"

"I'm hungry! Stop bothering me!"

"You were the one who bothered me in the first place…"

"There is only one way to settle this then," Arme concluded, and Mari nodded. Just before it began, Knight Master slams the door open.

"NO CHANTING CONTESTS, PLEASE!" Knight Master said, panicked.

"Ehh…Oh right…" Arme said.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Serdin Castle  
Clinic Room 9  
4:14 PM_

"_Gaaah! I can't see! Mari what's up with your glasses!" said Arme, attempting to remove the glasses from her face, but in vain, not to mention that Mari's glasses has really intense magnification. The glasses accidentally flew towards Arme's eyes while Mari was trying to treat Jin and Amy._

"_Stop moving around Arme! I can't see nor find you, you know!"_

"_No! It would be much faster if we both look for each other."_

_So they decided to look for each other at the same time. The door was open, so Arme unknowingly went out of the room while Mari went to the other room._

"_Arme! Where the hell are you…?" But she was too far for her to hear._

"_Mari! Where are you now!"_

_After about half an hour, they were both in the Garden._

"_Where are you Mari!"_

"_I'm over here! Now quit moving so that I can find you!"_

"_Graaah, for the love of…! Let's just have a magic chanting contest! Whoever wins gets to decide whatever we are going to do next!" said Arme, frustrated._

"_xA hArr cest YlUmYmOrO eje/." began Arme and Mari did the same._

"_Huh…?" said Dio. "…Wait…" said Zero. "That's…!" said Ronan._

"_WAIT! STOP!" cried the three._

_From the sky, a giant magical cannon fired a laser beam, almost 100 times as big as a normal laser beam. The castle has already been fixed, but then this time, the right half side of the castle has been destroyed._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

"Eheheh…Sorry Knight Master~" Arme said.

"So, now I need to create a preliminary potion that will increase the potency of the cure…Arme, fetch these ingredients for me," Mari gave Arme a list of items and where to get them, all of the necessary ingredients were inside the castle so it was easier to get them.

Some of the things Arme had to get the following:

Slime Tear – Biology Storage Area 1

Slime Drop – Biology Storage Area 1

Strange food – Chemistry Storage Area 1

Hammered Pendulum – Physics Storage Area 6

Some of the things Mari had to get the following:

Decoy Eyes – Biology Storage Area 5

DK Mechanism 1 – Physics Storage Area 5

DK Mechanism 2 – Physics Storage Area 5

Basilisk Tear – Chemistry Storage Area 3

"All set! So how do we do it?"

"It says here…put some Decoy Eyes into the flask then heat using Yellow Fire. We wait until they turn brown, then we add the Slime Tear and the Slime Drop…"

"Oh, maybe it would be faster if we heat it using Blue Fire~"

"No!"

Arme fiddled with the Bunsen burner and changed the color of the flame to blue. Mari did not notice. When Mari Added the Slime Tears and the Slime Drops, the Mixture turned dark purple instead of the color she expected, greenish-yellow.

"Huh…" she said, "then we add 5 milligrams from the extract of the strange food."

As she did this, the Potion puffed smoke thrice, red, then pink, then purple. It was not supposed to happen. She looked at the burner and then looked at Arme with a "What the hell have you done Arme!" face.

Arme responded with a "Whooopsie, ehehe…" face.

They had to repeat the experiment again. Arme took the Failed Potion and said that she will "dispose" of it. She went to the Garden and emptied the contents on a random Strawberry Bush. Then she went back. However, a few minutes later…

"Arme, what is that noise?" asked Mari, getting distracted by the noise.

"What…? Is that…Singing…?"

Arme then gulped. She ran towards the Garden. Before her stood the Strawberry, with two feet, and it even had Arms, and yes, it was singing.

"Uh-oh…"

"Ichiban me Arisu wa…" began the Strawberry monster.

"Aw shaddap!" said Arme, annoyed, she ran and used firestorm on the Strawberry bush, toasting it in less than 9 seconds. Then she remembered that it was a certain a redhead's favorite plant. _This is just not my day…_ thought Arme.

**Scarlet: …And Review! Ahaha xD**

**Sapphire: Who did you mean by "a certain redhead?"**

**Scarlet: Ain't it obvious? It's the proofreader!**

**Sapphire: Oh, I thought it was you xD**

**Author: Ehh…yeah, sure, okay…Anyways, sorry if it was quite short xD**

**Sapphire: So Sato, the end of the first part is in the next Chapter right?**

**Scarlet: What? This story is finished!**

**Sato: You didn't you hear the two words "first part," did you Scarlet?**

**Sapphire: So I heard we join the Grand Chase on the second part. I think we will get to meet HIM on Forgotten City… *gasps* *covers her mouth***

**Scarlet: You mean…HIM!**

_Chapter 4 Preview:_

"_So…you say your name is Satin?" Scarlet asked the witch riding a broom in a purple dress._

"_Satin…Saffron? But I've never known you before…" added Sapphire._

"_Ohh? But you have. You've always been. And I've always been within you two, and within the other villagers. I was born from the negative thoughts of all the villagers, but especially from __**yours**__, Scarlet. I was born to curse Moonlight Ark,"_

"_Me…?"_

_The witch laughed. "Yes, yours, dear Scarlet…"_

"_But…when were you…? What negative thoughts…? When did this start?"_

"_When? Ahahahah, When! Ask yourself! It's obvious! Look at Sapphire, she seems to know!"_

_Sapphire bit her lip… "This whole thing started…when __**he**_ _left…"_


	6. Satin the Witch

**Chapter 4: Satin the Witch**

**Author's note: Sorry for the really delayed update . (I got lazy because my draft for this chapter got deleted and I forgot to create a backup of it .)  
Scarlet: Then this chapter better be interesting!  
Me: Yes Ma'am! xD  
Sapphire: ^_^;;; Anyways, this is an unusually long chapter by Sato, about twice the normal length of his chapters, so please have fun :3**

Moonlight Ark  
Silver Shrine  
11: 14 AM

"So, about this Shrine, what's it for~?" Arme asked, cheerfully.

"To commemorate our Grandma," Sapphire smiled.

"Yep! This town would not be here if not for her!" said Scarlet.

"Speaking of which, what was the legend you spoke of?" Mari asked.

"Ohh…that," Scarlet began.

"About a hundred years ago, an Eclipse occurred. In old beliefs, an Eclipse meant that Sol, the god of the Sun, and Luna, the god of the Moon, are fighting over the Earth. A woman, Silver Saffron, tried to stop them. She prayed that they stop fighting. She promised to make the Earth a place that they could be proud of. She created the Asyrpresa to offer to them. She whispered her wish to it. Then the Eclipse ended and, the rays of Sun's light and the glittering light of the moon blessed this place," Sapphire told them.

"And, over time, people started coming over here, they created this town," Scarlet continued, "Moonlight Ark was from the blessing of the Moonlight that symbolizes purity and the Sun's light that symbolizes a covenant, like that of Noah's Ark. However, she had to pay a price…This deterioration thing. It also happened to her. She died at an early age," Scarlet finished.

"Such a sad story indeed," said Arme.

"Oh," Mari realized that the atmosphere suddenly because sad, so she changed the topic, "The potion should completely take effect in around two more hours,"

"Well! Let's go to our house then!" Sapphire said cheerfully.

Moonlight Ark  
Saffron Residence  
11:35 AM

"Nyan~!" meowed a cat from inside the house.

"Mittens!" cried Scarlet as she approached her Cat.

"You…left your cat all alone…in your house?" asked Mari, giving her a weird look.

"Of course not!" said Sapphire, "I also left my Ice Fairy here at home. She can clean the house, cook food, do the laundry, and go shopping, like a human! So they won't die of hunger or something here!"

"I see," smiled Arme.

"Then, why don't you bring them to the castle with us? They can help you in their battles," said Mari.

"Well, we didn't train them for battles," said Scarlet.

"And, we don't plan to!" smiled Sapphire.

"Anyways, it's almost lunch time! I'll make my special Salmon Sashimi!" said Scarlet.

"Well! Scarlet's Special Salmon Sashimi is the Best! I'll make Banana Ice Cream Cake!"

"W-what! B-banana Ice Cream Cake!" Scarlet looked at Sapphire wide-eyed.

"Yes! Heh, don't worry Scarlet, I'm sure nothing bad will happen anyway," grinned Sapphire. Mari and Arme looked at them curiously.

And so they all ate lunch happily together. (xD How boring sounding)

Moonlight Ark  
Camelot Street  
2:14 PM

"The Potion should finish taking effect any sec-"

A Blinding flash of light suddenly emits from the pit. Black magical symbols and a black spell circle are engulfed in a white light. Oh, it seems that the curse was lifted alright.

?  
Scarlet Carpet Hallway  
2:16 PM

"Ow! What the heck was that!" Scarlet said, irritated.

"We got teleported…somewhere…and we were separated from Sapphire and Arme.

"Huh? Then let's go find them!"

?  
Sapphire Grimoire Library  
2:16 PM

"Where are we? Did we get teleported somewhere?" Sapphire asked.

"Yep, and we got separated from Mari and Scarlet," said Arme.

"Then, I guess we should go look for them? And where are we anyways? In a library?"

"Yes! A Magic Library!" Arme's eyes shone, sparkled, glitered…well, you get the point. She started looking for books. It appears that the library has all the books she could ask for.

"Let's go…" Sapphire dragged Arme out of the library. Arme was able to grab a book. The Leviathan's Knife.

?  
Sangria Dahlia Garden  
2:23 PM

"So the hallway leads to this Garden…" Scarlet said. Mari started to look around.

"It's a dead end Scarlet, check the other way," said Mari, Scarlet nodded.

?  
Sienna Sagitta Grounds  
2:23 PM

"What's with this huge dojo-looking room, I mean, the whole room is made of wood! And, what's with the huge spell circle in the middle!" Sapphire asked.

"Wait…this spell circle is familiar! It was the same spell circle that appeared when the light engulfed us!" Arme said.

"What! Then that means…!"

"Yes! This place is connected to what happened to your town! Give me a minute, I'll decipher what this spell circle means."

"Okay the-"

"I'm done!"

"Th-that was quick…" Sapphire looked at Arme wide-eyed.

"Years of Magical Reasearch~ It's my expertise! Anyways, this place is called…"

They continued talking while walking towards the door to the other side of the room.

Satin's Manor  
Scarlet Carpet Hallway  
2: 49 PM

"Soo tiring~!" said Scarlet.

"This giant door stands before us…" Mari said.

"Let's try opening it!" Scarlet began to try to open the door, but it was shut very tightly.

"Let me try. Eraser!" Mari's Laser shooting robot shot the door before colliding with it. The robot exploded to pieces, but the door…

"Not even a scratch! What kind of door is this!" said Scarlet.

"So that door leads to this hallway," said Sapphire.

"Hey! Isn't that Mari and Scarlet!"

"Why yes!"

"Hi guys!" greeted Scarlet.

"Before us is a door that won't budge. Any ideas?"

Without warning, Arme pulled her war staff and cried: "Deep Impact!"

The door braved the meteors, it barely has a scratch!

"Ahahaha…hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sapphire started laughing out loud.

"Time Check Mari," Scarlet looked as Mari pulled out a Killian Knyte and checked the time. "It's 2:56 PM!" The Clockwork said.

"And thus, my Sister has entered sugar rush mode…This always happens the next 2:56 PM and ends exactly at 3:00 PM after she eats Banana Ice Cream Cake or Blueberry Cheesecake…"

"Ehh? Why at an exact time?" Arme asked.

"Dunno…I think because it fits the song…She's my weird twin sister that way." Scarlet said, "She'll start off with daughter of evil's intro…" she added.

"Oh~hohohoho! Saa, hizamasuki nasai!" Sapphire laughed and started throwing Water Balloons at the door and she also sang, throwing at a rate of seven water balloons per syllable.

"Then she starts singing po pi po for one minute, throwing water balloons along the way…"

"Po pi po pi po po pi po! Po pi po pi po po pi po!" Sapphire sang, throwing water balloons at a machine gun rate.

"Then she'll start singing Francium for two minutes…"

"! …!"

"Then…at 3:00…"

"Time Check! 3:00PM" said the Clockwork pet.

"Ara, oyasu o jikan dawa!" And a final glacier blast falls down and destroys the gigantic, seemingly undestroyable door.

"Err…I…I would wanna fight her when she's like this…She'll kill Sieghart like he was not a legendary immortal at all!" exclaimed Arme.

"The door's down at least!" laughed Sapphire, scratching her head, "Let's go!"

Satin's Manor  
Satin Curtain Chamber  
3:01 PM

"I've been waiting, Scarlet, Sapphire," said the woman sitting on her broom, floating of course, like a witch. Well, of course, she IS a witch.

"Well, if you have been waiting for us, you should have greeted us as soon as we got teleported here," Scarlet said.

Arme laughed, "Scarlet! You sound like Elesis! That's also what she said when we fought Thanatos!"

"Well, my name is Satin. Satin Saffron."

"So…you say your name is Satin?" Scarlet asked the witch riding a broom in a purple dress.

"Satin…Saffron? But I've never known you before…" added Sapphire.

"Ohh? But you have. You've always been. And I've always been within you two, and within the other villagers. I was born from the negative thoughts of all the villagers, but especially from yours, Scarlet. I was born to curse Moonlight Ark,"

"Me…?"

The witch laughed. "Yes, yours, dear Scarlet…"

"But…when were you…? What negative thoughts…? When did this start?"

"When? Ahahahah, When! Ask yourself! It's obvious! Look at Sapphire, she seems to know!"

Sapphire bit her lip… "This whole thing started…when _he_ left…"

"Gaaah! I hate you! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Scarlet.

"Hold Beam!" Arme bound the impatient Scarlet. "Get a hold of yourself, your really acting like Elesis! Who are you? Elesis no. 29!"

Silence…

"Well! Well done lifting the curse! But that was, only the first part of it! You'll have to defeat me for it to be lifted completely! You know, this was all part of my plan. Ever wonder why you two weren't affected?"

"Arme, Mari, can you leave this to us? This is our fight."

"Sure, I'll let go of Scarlet now."

The witch went down her broom and shot stars at them.

"Hey! Who the heck are you, Marisa Kirisame!" Sapphire laughed.

"Hmm hmm hmm, I was just having fun~" Satin replied as she started to slash the air with her broom with high speed, creating violent sound waves. Sapphire shielded herself, but they were too powerful. She needed Scarlet's help. Wait, where on Earth is Scarlet!

"Scarlet! What are you doing? Did you just forget we're in the middle of an important battle!"

Scarlet snapped out of her confusion. Yes, she was confused because of what was happening. She threw her fan at Satin, but she was still quite out of herself, so she didn't throw it properly. It burnt a bright, golden flame. She didn't know she was capable of doing that. Behind Satin, the flames died out, but it was no longer her fan. It was a sharp boomerang; the two edges resembled the sharp spikes of her fan. It hit Satin at the back, she flinched, quite astonished.

"Oh! Nice one Scarlet! You discovered the hidden capability of your war fan!" said Satin. Wait, what? She knew about this all along?

"What do you mean?" asked Scarlet, confused as she instinctively caught the boomerang.

"You didn't know, but I knew that that fan has the capability of turning to a boomerang and then back to a fan. If you throw the boomerang at a specific manner, it would turn back to a fan, and vice versa!" laughed the witch.

"How can you know this and we don't?" asked Sapphire.

"Ehh~ I don't really know~"

The fight continued. Scarlet resummons Suzaku, but since she already progressed to her second job, (Yep, she did already :P) Suzaku also evolved from red fire phoenix to golden fire phoenix. If you think there's not much difference besides the color, think again. It's bigger, stronger, has better abilities, and it can now carry one person without burning them, oh yeah, and if I'm not mistaken, golden/yellow flame is stronger than red flame.

"What to sing?" Sapphire actually giggled while fighting Satin, thinking of what to sing.

"You really love to sing don't you, especially when we have a battle?"

"Of course! That way, the author doesn't have to think much of what to write for the battle!" said Arme.

"What?" asked Mari.

"Ohh~ It's nothing, nothing you're supposed to worry yourself about~"

Sapphire jumped backwards and whispered to Mari; "Alright, when we get back to the castle, you hold her, and I'll hit her on the head."

"Mou, ikiba ga nai wa…" started Sapphire. She drew her magic circle and shot ice shards at Satin. She dodged the ice shards. What the witch didn't knew was that's what the twins wanted her to do.

"Kono koi no netsuryou…" behind Satin was Scarlet, riding Suzaku. She jumped of the phoenix and threw the boomerang at Satin, she dodged the weapon twice (it's supposed to go back after throwing it, so that's the second thing she dodged) but she didn't notice Suzaku charging below her. It flew upward in a spiral pattern, leaving flame trails behind it, enclosing Satin. "Crimson curtain!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Sapphire screamed as Satin lost her balance in the air, and fell to the ground, perfect timing for Sapphire. "Glacier Blast!"

"I'm…not done yet…!" Satin stood up and picked up her broom. "Cross Curse!" Two intersecting rings formed around Satin. It grew in size, harming and repelling foes on its way. The twins flew and hit the wall. Arme and Mari was about to help them when Scarlet shouted: "No! Don't move…this is our fight! We'll take care of this ourselves!"

They both stood up, gathering their strength.

"Reverse Rush!" Satin released numerous rays towards the twins. Scarlet jumped out of the way, but Sapphire was not fast enough. She stopped moving.

"C-can't…move…" Sapphire tried to move but couldn't. It was also hard for her to speak.

"Sapphire…! Oh, why don't you rest for a while? I'll try to take care of this myself, so stay put."

"Uh, duh, of course I'll stay put," Sapphire answered, sarcastic and annoyed, but deep inside, she was worried about her sister.

"Time to test my new abilities some more!" giggled Scarlet. Satin is getting annoyed, so she's being more serious now. She begins chanting a spell. She held her broom with her left hand and said: "Left Shadow! Scarlet Shadow of Hatred!"

Scarlet threw her boomerang at Satin, who was in the middle of her spell. She was hit, but she didn't flinch. She called Suzaku, "Suzaku! Flare Dive!" The Phoenix appears and slams down, hitting Satin, after which it releases a breath of flame.

"Right Shadow! Sapphire Shadow of Fear!" Satin said, now holding her broom with her right hand.

Sapphire jumps out of the invisible binds around her and points her index finger at Satin, shooting her Ice Spectrum attack at her.

Arme starts feeling the Aura of Satin's spell and gasps, "D-do not allow her to finish her spell!"

Satin holds her broom with her two hands and swings it forward. "Central Shadow! Satin Shadow of Curses!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Wahahahaha :3 I decided to end this chapter with a cliff-hanger instead of actually finishing the first part of the story in this chapter.**

**Sapphire: Eww, cliff-hanger…you meanie 3:**

**Me: W-well give me time to think of what the spell does ^_^;;;**

**Scarlet: Ohh~ You haven't thought about it~?**

**Me: Actually, I have, but I might change it. Any ideas readers/reviewers? I need a bit of help :3**

**Mari: Well? What was the original effect of the spell?**

**Me: Well…She would summon a giant shadow to attack the twins? :3 Just think of the giant shadow as the puppet and Satin the puppeteer.**

**Arme: I see. Then, since it's a freakin' shadow, they can't harm it, so they'll have to directly attack the Puppeteer?**

**Satin: Yup! I'm Alice, the shadow is Shanghai or Hourai! :D**

**Me: W-wait! What the hell are you doing here!**

**Satin: Ohh…I'm not welcome here T_T**

**Sapphire: Well, since you're still an enemy, not YET :3 Keyword: YET**

**Me: Enough of this chit-chat! R&R people! Tell me what you think :3 should I go with the original plan or do you guys have an alternate idea? :3 Ohh, and no previews, I have no idea what to put in the next chapter :P**

**Oh guys, before I forget, Sapphire was singing...**

**Sapphire: Sugar Rush mode is Daughter of Evil by Rin Kagamine, Vegetable Juice Dance by Miku Hatsune, and Francium by Miku. Battle with Satin is Love is War by Miku  
**


	7. Tomorrow will be special

**Chapter 5: Tomorrow will be special…**

**Author's Note: Yay! About one more week until my Birthday…and Grand Chase Chaos PH! Grand Chase Chaos launches on the same day as my Birthday, which ish April 26. And…  
Satin: You might write a side-chapter about the twin's past, right? :3  
Me: Oh, and hopefully, it will explain…  
Satin: Scarlet's hate for boys? :3  
Me: Stop…  
Satin: Stealing your lines? :D  
Me: A-anyways, I may…  
Satin: Or may not write that chapter?  
Me: And thanks to Soranium for…  
Satin: Giving you an idea of what my curse does? :3  
Me: Go…  
Satin: Away? :3  
Me: Gosh, you're…  
Satin: Annoying? :3  
Me: *Ignores Satin* Anyways, Please enjoy and…  
Satin: R&R? :3  
Me: And disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase. I only own the plot, Sapphire Saffron, Scarlet Saffron, Satin Saffron, Shamrock Saffron, Moonlight Ark, and the plot.  
Satin: And Solica owns Aira, BladerHunter owns Blade and…  
Me: LunaTale owns Elyce! :P  
Satin: Why you little…**

* * *

Satin's Manor  
Satin Curtain Chamber  
4:09 PM

"Satin Shadow of Curses!"

"Oh shi-" Arme gasps, but before she could start speaking, three differently colored shadows (Yep, you guessed it, Red, Blue, and Purple Shadow) merged and turned to a giant black shadow.

"Heh? A giant shadow? How cheap~" Scarlet smirks.

"D-don't be cocky just yet, Scarlet" Mari warned her.

"You should listen to her little Scarlet, you seriously don't know what's about to happen," Satin smirked and then rode her broom.

"S-Scarlet…! T-The sh-shadow!" Sapphire stuttered. Scarlet's face turned pale. There it was, the shadow, turned to their brother, Shamrock Saffron, whom Scarlet fears and hates so much.

"Y-You!" Scarlet stared at the "shadow."

"Hmm, Arme? May I inquire about the reason as to why the…" Mari said, but Arme cut her.

"Whatever, stop your robotics talk. You want to know why we don't see what's happening to the shadow?" Mari nodded. "Well, it seems that the spell she used had a higher concentration than normal, so she can focus on specific targets rather than targeting everyone. The effects, of course, are more devastating if there are less targets," Arme explained.

"She disappeared…" said Mari, looking for Satin.

"Damn, she escaped!" said Scarlet.

"No she didn't, I can still feel her prescence…She's still somewhere in this room, Miss Arme can feel it too, right?" said Sapphire. Arme nodded.

Shamrock attacked the two. He used the Lute in his hand to create eardrum shattering noises. I don't think a real Lute can do that though. Shamrock is a Bard.

"Damn you, attacking your little sisters!" Scarlet cried while covering her ears.

"Scarlet! That's obviously not Shamrock-Niichan!" Sapphire said.

"I don't care whether he's real or not. Shamrock must die!"

"Dangit. Scarlet! Don't lose your focus again!"

"I won't," she smiled.

"Something up your sleeve, kid?" Satin's voice resounded around the room.

"Arme, Mari! Can you two please try to locate where Satin is in this room?" shouted Scarlet. "We'll concentrate on pounding this jerk!"

"Glorious Glacier!" Sapphire jumped and stabbed the "shadow" and then it froze. "Scarlet!"

"Right! Suzaku, Cherry Blossom Embers!" Suzaku flapped its wings and Embers shaped like cherry blossom petals appeared. After that Suzaku slashed the enemy three times with its talon just before slamming through the enemy from above and then releasing and explosion of flames. The shadow flew and slammed to the wall, and then Sapphire leapt backwards. "Ice Spectrum!" It hit the shadow directly and then it fell to the ground. Before five seconds, it's back up to its feet already.

"What! Impossible! After taking our attacks, it just stood, barely hurt!" gasped Scarlet.

"Scarlet! Sapphire! Satin is hiding INSIDE the shadow! I know it sounds insane, but that the closest explanation! She will not appear until it is defeated!" said Arme.

"Wow, she's fast," Scarlet whispered to Sapphire.

"Hmph, Scarlet, don't underestimate us magic-users," replied Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire, I don't think that thing can actually fight like the real Shamrock."

"You're right. And Fortissimo isn't here…"

"Well, since he looks like Shamrock, I'll have fun killing him."

"I keep on fighting against god in such a dirty cruel place~"

_Sheesh, how can she sing at a time like this,_ thought Scarlet. She threw her boomerang at the same style as she did with her fan. It was engulfed in a golden flame again. Soon enough, it was her war fan again. "I knew it," she smiled.

"Sapphire?"

"I keep on fighting against god in such a dirty cruel place~" She nodded. "Ice Spectrum!" After the Laser of Ice then explodes, "Rise from the Ashes!" The energy absorbs the shadow then, as always, Suzaku releases an explosion. Sapphire catches the enemy with her Glorious Glacier, striking it and then freezing it.

"N-Not yet!" Satin's voice echoed through the room as the Shadow faded and disappeared.

"It's over Satin," Sapphire smiled. She held her hand for Satin to reach.

"Thank you…"

"So~ Ya wanna come back to the Grand Chase Castle with us?"

Satin chuckled. "Of course not." She closed her eyes as she slowly faded. Then she turned to something like smoke, then she entered Scarlet's and Sapphire's Brooches. The twins collapse on their knees.

"It's finally over!" Sapphire shouted with joy. Her sister smiled.

"Uhh…how do we get out of this place…?"

"I shall make a vehicle for us to use."

"MARI! HELL NO! DO YOU WANT TO KILL THE TWINS! THEY'RE TIRED!"

"Who said they'll do work? You'll do all the work."

Arme gulps.

Mari starts Building the Machine.

But before I tell you about the Machine, let's have a flashback.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Mission: Rescue Ronan, who is trapped somewhere in the Forest Life._

_Mari and Sieghart accepted the Mission._

_At the border between Ignis Mountains (Wyrm's Maw, I think) and Altar of Balance (Altar of Judgement…) Sieghart complained._

"_I'm tired! Let's rest for a while…"_

"_Then I shall make a vehicle for us to use."_

_Sieghart smiles at Mari._

_Mari builds a tank in a few minutes. Mari teleported Sieghart inside the tank._

"_Cool! Now I get to rest! How do you operate this thing?"_

"_Rest? What rest? You'll operate!" Mari pointed at the row of bicycle pedals._

"_What the…no way!"_

"_Oh, I implanted a bomb inside you when I teleported you. You don't want to explode now, do you?"_

"_Dammit…"_

_Sieghart began pedalling the tank._

"_Mari…we're not moving."_

"_Hmm? Oh, I forgot that this thing needs 12 people to move."_

"_What! Are you nuts! Why don't you help me here?"_

"_No way."_

"_And why not!"_

"_Because I'm a girl, and I worked hard in making, I do not want to see it go to waste."_

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Satin's Manor  
Sangra Dahlia Garden.  
5:27 PM

"I'm done," said Mari.

"Wow that's fast!"

"No, it's not amazing at all," said Arme, teary-eyed.

It looked like a normal plane, except it's smaller, and its wings resembled bird wings.

Mari flicked her telporter button behind her button. Mari teleported.

"Oh Shi…" Arme looked behind her. Mari grabbed her cloak and teleported her to the plane. She then telorted the twins inside.

The inside was almost empty. There were 10x10 tiles with the size of 1 foot x 1 foot. At the back were three comfortable chairs and a screen. In front was a large wind shield so they know where they're going.

Mari, Scarlet, and Sapphire sat on the chairs at the back. Arme stood in the middle.

"What do I have to do?" Arme asked Mari, trying to sound interested.

"You just have to step on tiles that light up, one by one of course. You'll know what happens when you make a mistake or when you try to stop."

"I'll explode."

Upon hearing this, the twins raised their eyebrows.

"So, how does thing move?" asked Scarlet

"It moves 1 feet per step. It would ascend to the sky on its own."

"What's the screen for, Miss Mari?"

"So Arme can see which tiles are lit up."

Serdin Castle  
Watchtower 3  
6:18 PM

Lire is the one on duty that time.

"Ohh? What's that? I bet that's just one of Mari's precious Machines. I better report to the Knight Master."

Skies above the Castle  
Inside Mari's Ship  
6:20 PM

"How does this land?" asked Scarlet.

"Ohh, I forgot about that part…Arme…you can stop now…"

"AHHHH!" They screamed at the top of their lungs as the ship rapidly fell from the sky.

"The three of you, take my left hand, we don't have much time here!" They did as Mari said, and before completely landing, Mari rocket jumps upward so that they don't get crushed inside the ship.

"My…Ship…" Mari sniffed.

"A-anyways! Let's go back to the castle! Just a few more minutes of walking!"

Bermesiah Continent  
Outer Wall of Serdin  
6:23 PM

"Halt! This is Orc's ter-"

"Shut Up!" said the pissed off Mari while shooting Eight Erasers towards the Orc.

"So Violent…" whispered Sapphire.

Serdin Castle  
1st Floor Main Lobby  
6:31 PM

"Ahh. You're back as well!" said Knight Master.

"Um…'As well'?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes. When I discovered about the problem of Moonlight Ark, I sent a team to investigate the Shrine of Ruin, Kamiki Castle, KazeAaze Castle, etc., all those suspicious places. I called them to come back when I heard you already got the solution to the problem."

"Ohh. Who are they? I have to say thanks!" asked Scarlet.

"They are Aira, Blade, Elyce, Zero, and Ley," said the Knight Master. "Ohh, Sapphire and Scarlet, would you like to join the Grand Chase?"

"Would I like to? I'd LOVE to!" grinned Scarlet.

"Yes. Of course," smiled Sapphire.

"Then…Since you two are new, I'd give you your fixed Mission Partners and PvP Trainers for your first few weeks in Grand Chase. Sapphire, your Mission Partner is Aira and your trainer is Arme. Scarlet, your Mission Partner is Blade and your trainer is Ley. Good Luck to you two."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Do you like it? It's not as long as the previous chapter, but I hope it's good.**

**Satin: Am I stuck inside these brooches?**

**Me: I guess. :)**

**Me: Anyways! Guys, please…**

**Satin: R&R!**

**Me: -.- Here's a teaser of the next chapter (Not the side chapter about the twin's past) It's just a teaser, not a preview.**

**Teaser****:**

"_Okay! Let us begin the Practice Match! Sapphire and Scarlet versus Arme and Ley!" said high Mage Elena._


	8. Yesterday was Not

**Chapter 5.5: Yesterday was not**

**Author's note: Yay! It's my birthday today! :3 Grand Chase Chaos, here I come!  
Scarlet: WAIT! Before you play Chaos, the side story about us first!  
Me: Oh, yeah :3  
Sapphire: Please enjoy and don't forget to…  
Satin: R&R!  
Sapphire: o.O;;;  
Scarlet: Trivia of the day! Moonlight Ark is supposedly located at the island…  
Satin: Below Battle for Bermesiah in the Ellia Peninsula!**

* * *

Serdin Castle  
Grand Chase Lounge  
2:41 PM

"Fure fure koyuki boku no sugata~" sang Sapphire. She was obviously bored.  
"Tsutsunde kakushite ite hoshii~" Amy, also bored, sang alongside Sapphire.  
"Kimi no saru senaka o mitsumete, namida kotaeta"

The Knight Master did not assign any missions today, so the Chase was bored. And for the safety of the Male part of the group, they were on the far side of the lounge, away from the murderous summoner, Scarlet.

Elesis was wiping her sword with a cloth. Being bored as she is, she decided to wipe her sword so that it's shinier than Lire, or her Light Necklace.

"I'm so bored~" yawned Scarlet.

"Soooo~ Why does Scarlet-chan hate boys so much~?" Arme suddenly asked.

"W-Well…" Scarlet stuttered.

"Shamrock nii-san…" said Sapphire.

"So…Some rock is your elder brother?" asked Elesis.

"Shamrock. Shamrock Saffron."

"It was our birthday, five years ago. We were just nine years old back then. He was just Eleven…"

~~~Flashback~~~

_Moonlight Ark  
Saffron Residence  
September 14, 9:14 AM_

"_Wake up girls!" Shamrock woke up the twins._

"_Morning, Shamrock nii-chan!" smiled Scarlet._

"_Woah? Morning awready? I'm so sweapy~? Five more minutes…" Sapphire went back sleep._

"_Come on sis! It's our birthday! And everyone knows that when someone wakes you never go back to sleep any!"_

"_Ohh, fine. What for breakfast, nii-chan?"_

"_Uhh…about that…" Shamrock pointed at the window._

_The twins looked at the window and were shocked at what they saw. Their town, was invaded by monsters._

"_W-where's m-mom and dad?" asked Scarlet. Shamrock closed his eyes and looked down, withholding his tears._

"_N-no! It can't be!" cried Sapphire._

_Moonlight Ark  
Cinnabar Street  
2:09 AM_

_Shamrock and the twins defended the town for hours. Until…_

"_I…I have to go…" Shamrock said._

"_What? Where?"_

"_I…I have to leave the town…Take these brooches…Defend our town…"_

"_No! You can't leave us! Not right now!"_

_But Shamrock disappeared. The twins had to defend their town by themselves. By 4:30 PM, all the monsters are gone. Thanks to the twins, there were only a few casualties._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

"W-what! What a jerk!" Ronan said, from the other side of the room.

"Shut up! Even if you sympathize, I'll never believe you despicable people again…"

"No matter what I told my sister, after that happened, he has always hated boys."

"Because they can't be trusted. I bet they won't even beat me in PvP," said the arrogant Scarlet.

"Uhh, Scarlet, isn't that a bit too harsh to think of all the guys as loathsome?" said Lire.

"I think your brother left for a reason," said Mari.

"What? To save himself? Yeah, that's his reason,"

Sapphire grabs a glass of Water and splashes it into Scarlet's face.

"Sis! Wake up! You know that's not a reason! He's not cowardly, he's brave!"

"Ugh, yeah right."

"Scarlet, you should listen to your sister," said Aira. "Maybe he just wasn't able to tell you why he had to leave."

"And you have no reason to hate guys just because of him," said Blade.

"Indeed, it's a hasty generalization, a logical fallacy," added Mari.

"Ohh, why don't you challenge one of the guys. See if they're as useless as you think," said Elesis.

"Grr, fine. You! The guy in indigo! You're Ronan right? If you can beat me, I can trust you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's short. Next Chapter is about Sapphire and Scarlet's Battle against Ley and Arme and Scarlet's battle with Ronan. If it's too long then Scarlet's battle is a side chapter :3  
Shamrock: *bursts into the room* Happy Birthday Dude! \:D/  
Me: Wait, why are you here? O.O  
Shamrock: I just wanted to greet you…  
*Footsteps are heard*  
Me: *shoves Shamrock into a nearby closet*  
Scarlet: *enters the room* Yo! Happy Birthday :3  
Sapphire: Happy Birthday! ^_^  
Me: *leans against the closet to prevent it from opening* T-thanks…  
*The rest of Grand Chase enters each saying happy birthday*  
Me: Uh-oh…*Pulls out Killian Knyte to Stop Time*  
Me: Run while you can…  
Shamrock: Sure. But I just wanna tell everyone my reason for leaving…  
Me: NO SPOILERS! GO AWAY NOW!  
Me: Whew that aside, please review! :D  
Me: Okay random question, what song was Sapphire and Amy Singing? :3**

**OMAKE TIME!**

Arme walks into the Cafeteria when suddenly...

"Wait, why did the lights suddenly turn off? This isn't funny..." Arme said. Then she felt someone trying to restrain her movement.

"Who's there!"

Then she feels that someone hits her head.

**XD Remember what Scarlet said to Mari 2 chapters ago? "When we get back, you hold her, I'll hit her in the head" Because of the breaking the fourth wall thing :3  
Ohh, and the Title of the Previous Chapter was tomorrow will be special, this Chapter is Yesterday was Not so that makes "Tomorrow Will Be Special, Yesterday Was Not" One of the Theme songs in Hisoutensoku, I think it's Suwako's XD  
**


	9. Love Colored Magic

**Chapter 6: Love Colored Magic**

**Author's Note: Ohh finally, an update. I also have an upcoming fic. Please look forward to it guys. And to the Authors whose OCs I used, can I use your OC again in my new story? :3  
Satin: Well…I don't really have much to say. Please Enjoy, R&R.  
Sapphire: So? What's with the title?  
Me: Well…nothing really xD  
Scarlet: Isn't that one of Marissa's theme songs?  
Me: Yup. That's her theme song in Story of Eastern Wonderland and in Hisoutensoku. Ohh, and yeah, I know Scarlet's Battle with Ronan sucks XD Ohh, and skip introductions, let's pretend everybody already knows each other :3**

Serdin Castle  
Dining Hall  
8:27 AM

Scarlet yawns as she goes down the stairs for breakfast. Sapphire is walking beside her. She sees Amy serving everybody their Breakfast. The twins took the seats in front of Blade and Elyce. Amy happily gives them their plates.

"So…What time is your match Scarlet?" asked Elyce.

"I dunno. Maybe 9:30? Unless Ronan here is too scared to fight me at that time…"

"Ronan accepts your challenge at 9:30! And he is most definitely not afraid of you," Elesis said, defending her boyfriend. Ronan nods and gives her a small kiss in the cheek.

"R-Ronan, what the hell?" said Elesis, blushing.

"Tsundere…" muttered Mari.

Somewhere Near Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
9:23 AM

"So…Ready?" Ronan smiled at Scarlet but she ignored him.

"I'll beat her without attacking," Ronan winked at Sapphire. She smiled as a reply

"Ohh, I'll explain the rules," said High Mage Elena.

"Using my magic, I can generate a battlefield similar to some areas and dungeons. A Barrier will then be placed around the area so that people not involved in the battle will be harmed. Once a player is killed by an attack, by falling, or by technical means, he/she will be teleported outside the battlefield. Ohh, and switching weapons inside is allowed," She said.

"Wait, which battle field do you wanna use?" she asked.

"Put it on random," said Ronan.

"Ok. Let's begin. On the Serdin Side: Scarlet! On the Kanavan Side: Ronan! Battlefield…Random…Hell Bridge!"

Battle Grounds  
Hell Bridge  
9:30 AM

"So, shall we begin?" Scarlet smirked as she charged to Ronan. Scarlet draws out her fan and uses it to try and slash Ronan. Ronan dodges the attack and says:

"Come on, are you asleep?" Scarlet tries to throw her fan at Ronan, but again he dodges and says:

"I guess this is your limit!" Scarlet's fan turns into a boomerang and throws it again to Ronan. He again dodges the attack of the boomerang, as well as its return.

"How boring~" Scarlet is angered at Ronan's taunts and throws her boomerang at Ronan and uses Firebird Assault. She summons Suzaku to slam into Ronan. But, he also doges this and says:

"Would you like to have a break?" Scarlet lunges at Ronan again hoping she could hit him. He simply side-steps…

"I don't think that you have the conviction of a Knight!" Scarlet releases an Aura that drains everything near her. She then releases Suzaku to create an explosion. Ronan simply shields her attack. He winks at her and says:

"Why don't you just give up?" Scarlet uses Gattling Fire, utilizing its spammability to hit Ronan, but Ronan either just dodges or blocks it.

"Hmm? You ran out of taunts Ronan?"

Ronan jumps back, clears his throat and says in a high feminine voice: "Ya wanna be my personal stylist?"

Upon hearing this, Scarlet drops to the ground and starts laughing uncontrollably. When she looks up, Ronan's sword is pointed at her neck.

"Gotcha," he smirked.

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
9:46 AM

"Ugh, fine, I admit defeat…" Scarlet looked down and closed her eyes. Sapphire pats her back.

"That's ok sis! You did great! Ohh, and your deal?"

"Right," Scarlet holds out her hand for Ronan to shake, "Friends?"

Ronan smiled at her, "Friends."

"By the way sis, Me, Arme and Ley were talking while you and Ronan were battling. We're going to have a 2-on-2 battle with Arme and Ley."

"Ohh, sure, I wasn't hurt anyways~"

"Let's battle after Lunch" said Ley.

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
1:13 PM

"You two ready? Ok, then. Let us begin the Practice Match! Sapphire and Scarlet versus Arme and Ley!" said high Mage Elena.

"On the Serdin Side: Arme and Ley! On the Kanavan Side: Sapphire and Scarlet! Battlefield…Random…Gorge of Oath!"

Battle Grounds  
Gorge of Oath  
1: 18 PM

Arme starts by charging her MP. Sapphire uses the portal and teleports. Scarlet charges towards their enemies and Ley does the same.

"Gargoyle!" Ley shouted as she summons a Gargoyle.

Scarlet smirked and created a summon circle: "Ai-san!"

Scarlet summons her own Gargoyle. Ley's Gargoyle started breathing ice when Scarlet's Gargoyle breathe fire as a counter-attack. The Gargoyle's attacks overpowered each other and both were defeated.

"Jeeves! Powerbomb!" Ley cried and the attack caught Scarlet by Surprise. She wasn't fully hit by the attack, but Scarlet slipped into the Abyss.

Scarlet Has Left the Game. (She has been teleported out)

Sapphire however, also caught Ley by surprise, she grabbed her and threw her into the Abyss as well.

"Aiyah!"

Ley Has Left the Game.

"This is between you and us now Sapphire," Arme grinned. "Fireball!"

Sapphire quickly created a magic circle that reflects magical attacks. Arme summons the magician's doll to block the fireball.

"Ice Spectrum!" "Shock Stun!"

Sapphire's ice laser battled against Arme's lightning attack. In the end, both attacks cancelled each other.

Arme teleports in front of Sapphire and attacks her. "Shockwave force!"

Sapphire was stunned by the attack, but she was able to get away from Arme.

Sapphire creates her magic circle and starts shooting Ice Shards towards Arme, "Ice Bullets!"

Arme was overpowered by the ice attacks as she was not able to cast fireballs as fast as Sapphire's rate in creating Ice Bullets.

"This is my last resort," mumbled Arme, "Air Blast!" a vortex appears in front of Arme's staff and fires a god-knows-how-long laser of air.

"Aaahhhh!"

Sapphire has left the Game.

"Arme and Ley Wins!"

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
2:14 PM

"Oww…Stupid Master Spark looking attack," Sapphire scratched her head, grinning.

"You were powerful Ley! Your attack caught me by surprise!"

"Well, that was a nice match," Arme smilled, holding out her hand for Sapphire to shake. They shook hands. Scarlet and Ley did the same.

Serdin Castle  
Grand Chase Lounge  
9:14 AM the next day…

"Scarlet! Sapphire! Where are you two?" Knight Master called for them.

"We're here Knight Master! What's up?" said Sapphire.

"Unknown Monsters have been detected around Forgotten City. I sent Blade and Aira on a mission, so you two will go with Mari. Investigate them!"

**Author's Note: I suck . I don't feel right about what I wrote…I feel unsatisfied…lacking…incomplete… DX  
Sapphire: *pats*  
Me: Thanks Sapphire. Guys, what do you think? Please R&R :) Sorry if this Chapter was short  
**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"_What the…we've never seen these monsters around Forgotten City before…" said Dante.  
_

"_Eraser!" Mari shouted. The Laser attack hit the monster, but it's still standing._

"_N-No way! It's that tough?" Sapphire said, wide-eyed._

"_Fortissimo Screech!" a voice was heard from behind the monster. The monster exploded. Behind that monster stood someone…_

"_T-that voice…" Sapphire stuttered._

"_N-No Way…!" Scarlet said, wide-eyed._

"_Could it be?" They said in unison._

**Anyways, it should be obvious who that is, right? :3 RIGHT? =3**


	10. Kono Boku no Namae wo!

**Chapter 7: Kono boku no namae wo!**

**Author's Note: Please enjoy guys =3 Ohh, and please read my new story, Romeo and Tsunderella xDDD  
Sapphire: R&R people! :3  
Scarlet: Satohika does not own…forget it xD  
Me: BTW, The Chapter Title Roughly Translates to "Say my name!"**

Serdin Castle  
Castle Gates  
9:41 AM

"Scarlet, Sapphire, Mari, wait for me!" the group of three girls turned to the gray-haired man that was running after them. When he caught up with them, he said:

"The Knight Master told me to go with you as well," he said.

"Ahh, sure Dante, we could use more people," Sapphire said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Scarlet says, crossing her arms.

Bermesiah Peninsula  
Forgotten City  
10:25 AM

A silver colored Paradom approached the group. It was much bigger than the normal paradom, and it had four eyes on all four directions. When it noticed them, it fired god-knows-how-many bullets at them. Sapphire jumps in front and uses her magic circle to block the attack.

"What the…we've never seen these monsters around Forgotten City before…" said Dante.

"Eraser!" Mari shouted. The Laser attack hit the monster, but it's still standing, with barely any damage on it.

"N-No way! It's that tough?" Sapphire said, wide-eyed.

"Fortissimo Screech!" a voice was heard from behind the monster. The monster exploded. Behind that monster stood someone…

"T-that voice…" Sapphire stuttered.

"N-No Way…!" Scarlet said, wide-eyed.

"Could it be?" They said in unison.

When light shined on that person, it revealed an orange haired person. His hair had a ponytail shorter than Ronan's. He was wearing orange shorts and a green shirt underneath a green mantle. Beside him is a small green-colored harpy.

"Those things' weaknesses are their eyes," he said, flipping his hair.

Suddenly, Sapphire started singing. "Saa, Hannin wa daare? Hora kimi no suru me no mae ni iru…"

Then the boy continued, "Sono namae wo saa, itte goran, Kono boku no namae wo!"

Sapphires face lit up and she smiled, "Shamrock nii-chan!" She ran and hugged her older brother.

"You've grown a lot little Sapphire," he said, petting Sapphire.

"But I see, that little Scarlet hates me," he added.

"…Apparently…Yes she does," Sapphire said.

"I understand," he smiled.

When he started walking towards she said:

"Go away!" She ran away. When a silver Paradom Blocked her path, she sliced its eye using her fan and continued on her way.

"We should leave her alone for now…" Sapphire said as tears formed in her eyes.

Mari and Dante, who were watching the sad scene, decided to change the topic.

"Uhh…sorry to interrupt your mini reunion but…there are four Silver Paradom around us right now…"

"Ohh, right." Sapphire said.

"Wait guys, before we start," Shamrock said, he flickered his fingers in mid-air like a conductor and shouts, "Song of Wisdom!"

"Let's go!" Mari commanded.

"Tag Team Combo!" Shamrock shouted. He and Fortissimo got into battle position, and then strikes their target from different spots and angles. The silver Paradom dropped into the ground in a few seconds.

"Ice Spectrum!" Sapphire fires her signature move, her ice laser to the Paradom's eye. When it was distracted, she put ice energy into her sceptre and stabs it into the Paradom, freezing it. She finished it off with another Ice Spectrum.

"Call of Ruin!" Mari creates a rune on the ground and from it, an eyes and hands grabbed the Paradom. When it was held tightly in place, Mari summoned some of her trusty assistants AKA Power Rangers to hold a giant cannon. The cannon fires a rainbow colored beam straight to the Paradom's eye. "Chaos Beam!" The Paradom falls to the ground and is destroyed.

Dante uses his ability to drain the life force out of the Paradom. (Sorry, IDK what it's called nor do I know if it's even called anything xD) Soon, the Paradom appeared as if it was short-circuiting. It fell to the ground and exploded. Shamrock looks at what Dante did, intrigued.

"Thanks Nii-chan! Your buff always works!"

"I was interested in that guy's abilities. What did he do to that Paradom?"

"Ohh, he inherited Lord Perseo's power to drain the living energy of his surroundings, you've read about the Xenia gods' abilities before right?"

"Ahh yes, I see…"

"Say…would you…like to join Grand Chase? I'd personally recommend you in," asked Mari.

"Yep. I agree dude, you better join,"

"Yeah, actually, that's one of the reasons I came here, to look for and join Grand Chase,"

"By the way nii-chan, do you know where those things came from?" asked Sapphire.

"Ohh, that's the second reason I came here. But I can't tell you guys the full details until…" he paused. He decided to change the topic, "Anyway, we better get to the Serdin Castle, I bet Scarlet went there already,"

Serdin Castle  
Grand Chase Meeting Room  
12:02 AM

"Grand Chase, I called you here to discuss about getting a new member. If Mari and Dante recommend him personally, then I do not question two Grand Chase members' decision and opinion," the Knight Master announced. She turned to Shamrock and told him, "I'd assign Elyce as your official mission partner and Dante your trainer,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Shamrock Saffron,"

As Shamrock introduces himself, Scarlet walks out of the room…

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was short. Hopefully I can make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Guess what happens in the next chapter~ :3 Hint1: The will be a Battle. Hint2: You might get a clue if you reread the previous 3 chapters :3**


	11. Fortissimo and the Elf

Chapter 7.5: Fortissimo and the Elf

**Author's Note: XD Sorry, I was busy with my other fic, Romeo and Tsunderella. Hope you guys read it :D  
Scarlet: Filler Chapter ehh XD  
Sapphire: Yup! Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

Serdin Castle  
Grand Chase Lounge  
2:41 PM

"Well! I think this is a familiar looking afternoon!" Ronan said.

"I hate it when the Knight Master doesn't give us any missions," Jin said.

"I prefer days like this," commented Sieghart, as he lies down the sofa.

"I have an idea! It's our turn to have a storytelling!" Ryan grinned as he eyed the other orange-haired guy in the group.

If you haven't realized, the boys are still isolated because of Shamrock's arrival.

"What do you want me to tell you guys about," Shamrock says as he brushed Fortissimo's feathers.

"Why don't you tell us about your pet?" Dante suggested, and others agreed.

"Ohh, sure, I don't mind," he smiled.

~~~Flashback~~~

_Moonlight Ark  
Moonlight Forest  
February 9, 2:14 PM_

"_Ahh! Someone, help!" Shamrock heard a feminine voice calling for help._

"_What? Who's there?" Shamrock shouted back._

_Shamrock ran around the forest until he saw blonde elf being attacked by a Giant Harpy. When the Harpy shot arrows made of feather to the elf, Shamrock shouted:_

"_Song of Benevolence!" and a shield surrounded the elf, protecting if from the attack. Shamrock got his two axes and attacked the Harpy._

"_Twin Edge!" Shamrock shouted and uses his axes to slice the harpy in a "V" pattern._

"_Are you alright?" he asked the blonde elf._

"_Yes, I am. Thanks, who are you?" she asked with a sweet smile._

"_I'm Shamrock Saffron."_

"_I'll give this to you as thanks." She gave Shamrock an egg with green polka-dot spotted patterns. After that, she put her hands on Shamrock's head and a light enveloped them._

"_Thanks. But, what is your name?" He asked, but when he looked around, the elf was gone._

_Moonlight Ark  
Saffron Residence  
2:41 PM_

"_I'm home!" _

"_Ohh, Happy Birthday, nii-chan!" the twins greeted._

"_What's that one your arm?" asked Sapphire while licking a lollipop._

"_An elf gave this to me."_

"_Ohh, and is that why your ears are slightly pointy?" asked Scarlet._

"_What?" He asked and put his figers on his ears._

"_Your right!"_

"_It looks like the elf blessed you." Sapphire got one of her books about elves and read it,"_

"_Hmm…It's alright, I don't mind,"_

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Wow, your ears really are slightly pointy," Ronan commented.

"But only certain blessings make your ears…hmm…that's weird," Ryan scratched his chin.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT SHAMROCK?" Amy shouted, wide-eyed, and other looked at her weirdly.

"Ohh…nevermind. But I suggest you fight my brother!" Amy said.

"What? Amy…" Dante began, but Amy interrupted him.

"Fine, you fight me instead!" Amy said.

**Me: Next Chapter: Amy vs. Shamrock! Sorry if it was short :(  
Scarlet: Go Amy! Bea-  
Sapphire: *Throws Water Balloon at Scarlet* Ohh, Shut up, Sis!**


	12. A Fateful Battle Determined by the gods!

**Chapter 8: A Fateful Battle Determined by the gods!**

**Author's Note: I'm bored -.-  
Sapphire: Then…uhh…write the story…?  
Me: Good Idea!  
Scarlet: ^_^;;;**

Serdin Castle  
Grand Chase Lounge  
3:33 PM

"When do you want the battle, Amy?" smiled Shamrock.

"Tomorrow, around, 1:30, ok?" Amy said.

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
1:48 PM

Amy ran towards the battle grounds. When she got there, Shamrock asked:

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to do something…Ready Shamrock?" asked Amy with a sweet smile. Their battle should begin in a few minutes.

"Sure Amy," Shamrock grinned.

"Let's begin the battle between Amy and Shamrock! Kanavan Side: Amy! Serdin Side: Shamrock! Battle field: Forgotten City!"

Battle Grounds  
Forgotten City  
1:49 PM

The battle began. Amy took out her Chu-Chu Bag and fired her machine gun. Shamrock dodged it and buffed himself with "Song of Will." Amy took out her pink lightsaber. She tried slashing with it but Shamrock blocked it with one of his weapons, the enchanted rod.

"Going easy on my regular attacks huh? Then try this, Triple Counter!" Amy took out a Bouquet of Roses and smashed it at Shamrock. He dodged the first two hits, but the last hit will surely hit him…but suddenly, the water fountain raises him up and avoids the attack.

"Did I forget to say that I have badass luck?" chuckled Shamrock.

"And did I forget to say that I have a machine gun?" Amy says, irritated as she pulls out a machine gun from her bag and attempts to hit Shamrock. He receives some hits but it's no big deal.

Shamrock lands on the ground and faces Amy, "Try this, Phantom Dash!" In the blink of an eye, Shamrock teleports behind Amy, leaving a trail of spikes on the way. He faces his enemy and crushes the spikes, causing Amy to take more damage.

"You won't get away with that! Pink Death Parade!" Amy turns into a giant pink dinosaur, causing two earthquakes before releasing a breath of pink laser.

Shamrock was hit by the attack, and he fell to his knees. When he stood up, he shouted:

"Fortissimo Screech!" Fortissimo appeared and attacked Amy with a very high pitched screech. Amy took out her Cleo from her bag and did the same, screaming in her microphone, counteracting the attack as their sounds mixed and disappeared in the air.

"Oracle!" Amy shouted, releasing beams from her eyes.

"Earthen Wall!" Shamrock pounded his axes to the ground, and causes a slanted wall to appear from the ground, blocking Amy's attack.

"Phantom Dash!" Shamrock shouted, repeating one of his previous attacks.

"The same trick won't work on me twice!" Before Shamrock could teleport, Amy jumped out of the way, rendering the attack useless.

"My turn, Tears of the Goddess!" Amy sits down the ground, depressed, causing clouds above her to bring down rain and lightning. After a few seconds of thinking, she kicks the person in front of her. She hits Shamrock and knocks him down the ground.

"Let's wrap it up!" Amy says as she takes out her Violin. "Curtain call!" Amy takes out some musical instruments to land down on Shamrock.

"N-Not yet! Song of Benevolence!" Shamrock shouts, and a shield appears around him, guarding him from the attack.

Shamrock stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes.

_This is my last chance, if I don't beat her with this, Ill surely be defeated._ Shamrock thought, catching his breath. He knew that will be defeated if he doesn't defeat Amy first.

"Fortissimo Curse!"

Fortissimo circled above Shamrock within a 5 meter radius, putting a random stat effect on any enemies within range. Amy struggled to break free from the pink circles that suddenly appeared to bind her.

"Yes, Bind! Now's my chance! Fortissimo Rush!"

Shamrock dashes behind Amy once again, confusing her and giving a signal for Fortissimo to strike. Fortissimo Slashes around Amy until she is defeated.

Amy has Left the Game.

"Shamrock wins!"

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
2:41 PM

"Hey Amy, that was a nice battle!" He held out his right hand to shake, and used his left hand to scratch his head.

"Sure, you were good," Amy smiled at him.

"You were better, I bet, I just got lucky."

"Shamrock, Knight Master Calls for you…"

Amy looked at Shamrock as he walked away.

_He didn't use the abilities that Lady Gaia blessed him with. Either that, or he hasn't discovered about them yet…_ Amy thought.

"Hey Amy! The Knight master gave us a mission. Me, Elesis, and Ronan have to go to Temple of Cuatal for something, you wanna come?" asked Jin.

"Sorry, I'll pass this time Jin. The Knight Master already gave me a mission…" Amy said as she heads for the meeting room.

Serdin Castle  
Meeting Room  
3:07 PM

"I'll give you missions for today. Sapphire, you'll be going with Aira to Partusay's Sea. I need you to investigate why all Ships that tried to cross it got destroyed. You also need to make sure to get Partusay to make a vow not to attack the ships anymore; you have to get a symbol of his vow, any will do. Scarlet, you'll go with Blade to the Temple of Fire. The Basilisk seems to be in a rampage, you need to calm it down, and please find out what made it angry. Shamrock, you'll go with Elyce and Amy to the Forest of Life. It seems that unusually large Acid Rains have been found there. Discover its cause." The Knight Master said.

"How come he gets more companions?" Scarlet whispered to Sapphire.

"I heard that," said the Knight Master, "Because the Forest of Life is more dangerous that Partusay's Se or Temple of Fire. I wish you luck on your missions." She added as she left the throne room.

Serdin Castle  
Castle Gates  
3:16

"By the way Shamrock, I never got to ask you. What jobs have you achieved so far?" Amy asked.

"Let's see…first job, Bard, second Job, Artificer, third Job, Warden."

"A Warden? Like Elyce?" asked Amy.

"Yes, I guess so…"

"Hey, how come Blade seems so cold to me?" Scarlet whispered to Sapphire. Aira heard that and answered.

"Ohh, Blade? She doesn't like humans…"

"Oh, I see."

**Author's Note: What do you guys think about it? Please R&R! :D**


	13. A Corner of Memories

**Chapter 9: A Corner of Memories**

**Author's Note: I'm here, I'm here! Sorry for the Long wait, KenSetsuna :D. He's a friend I met while playing Grand Chase. He's a fan of Saffron Twins :D  
Sapphire: Review please ;)  
Scarlet: What's with the story?  
Sapphire: A new OC. He's a guy.  
Scarlet: What? Dam…  
Me: But you'll like it *evil grin*  
Scarlet: Hey…fine, on with the story.**

Bermesiah Peninsula  
Border Between Ellia and Bermesiah  
3:41 PM

"How do we cross the sea?" Blade said.

"We can't ride a ship because Partusay is attacks all ships…" Shamrock said.

"No Shit Sherlock," Scarlet said coldly.

"I have an idea, please give me a second guys~" Aira smiled.

Aira concentrated in controlling water around her. A few seconds later, she created a large bubble barrier that can help them move across the sea.

"Good thinking Aira! If we're in a bubble, Partusay won't be suspicious!" Sapphire said, and Aira nodded.

"Enter the bubble everyone," Aira said, and the others obeyed.

In a matter of minutes, they reached Ellia without raising suspicion.

They checked the surroundings if there's anything strange. Sapphire noticed some brown fur.

She put the fur in her palm and closed her eyes. Then she said: "Xe Aulla Der Tapa" After that, the fur turned to water and disappeared. Instantly, she knew who it was from.

She stood up and went to her sister and grinned.

"So sis, how many boys in this world do you not hate?"

"Just 1, which is Ronan."

"You sure about that?" Sapphire grinned.

"Yes!"

"What about Kyle?"

"K-Kai-kun?" she stared at Sapphire, wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

"Ohh, we have to go now. Let's split from here," Amy said.

_**~~~Sapphire's POV~~~**_

Me and Aira jumped down in Partusay's Sea. I casted my "Jue Dilete" Spell on both of us so we can both breathe underwater. A few Lobsters and Ghost attacked us, but they were not so powerful. We cleared the way until Partusay.

"Graaah! You two dare cross the Partusay's Sea? I will not allow you!"

"Why? Is there a logical reason to bar passage towards Ellia?" Aira replied.

"T-there is…something wrong…in Ellia…I cannot tell you!"

"Then we'll have to use force!" I said.

"Try me!" With that, he attempted to attack us with his trident.

We jumped out of the way. After that, Partusay attack us with his the laser in his head.

"Water Barrier!" Aira cried, and blocked the attack with a shield shaped-like a bubble.

"Ice Spectrum!" I shouted and aimed my laser for his head.

Partusay was hit by the attack, and he held his head in pain.

Partusay was angry, so he stomped his foot, causing a local earthquake within the area.

We jumped up just in time to avoid the attack.

"Bubble Spray!" Aira shouted, shooting Partusay with Bubbles

While Partusay was distracted, I had to to use my strongest attack against him.

"Glacier Blast!" I shouted. A giant Glacier fell on Partusay. Upon impact, the Glacier exploded in pieces of Shards.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry…" Partusay said in defeat.

"Why are you attacking the ships?" I asked angrily.

"I sensed a corrupted force in the continent, so I'm trying to stop ships from entering."

"But why did you have to destroy them?" Aira asked.

"It can't be helped. They tried to fight, but they destroyed themselves in the process."

"You need to promise you won't attack anymore!" I said.

"Alright…I Partusay vow to never attack Ships crossing my sea."

"You need to give the Grand Chase a gift that shows you will no longer attack innocent Ships crossing Ellia!"

"Hmm…I know!" He said. He took a fragment of his trident and gave it to me. It was only a fragment, but I knew you could extract a new weapon out of it. I put it in my bag.

"Now that our mission is accomplished, should we go back to the castle?"

"No, Aira, I have an idea…if it's alright…"

"Go ahead and tell me about it…"

I whispered to Aira what it's about, and she nodded, saying it's alright.

Alright, when we walked up on the shores of Ellia Continent, I saw a man wearing a brown robe and a hood. I was going to ask him, but Aira beat me to it.

"Excuse me, is that you, Cross?" she asked.

Cross? That's the first time I heard of that name…

He looked at us and smiled.

"Ohh, it's you Aira. Who's that with you?"

"I'm Sapphire, a new member of the Grand Chase."

"Ohh. My name is Cross; I'm also a member of the Grand Chase, but…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I got trapped here while the Knight Master gave me a mission. Partusay is attacking the ships that try to cross, so, I really can't try to go back to the castle even if I wanted to."

"Ohh. We already convinced Partusay, so it's safe to go back now." Aira said.

"Then thanks, I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you Aira." He shook my hand before leaving.

_**~~~Scarlet's POV~~~**_

"Ugh, it's so hot in here!" I said, fanning myself. Blade just shrugged coldly at me.

Sigh, it's not good if your only ally and companion doesn't even want to talk to you.

"So~ don't you think it's hot?" I tried striking a conversation but she just shrugged. I sighed.

Where's that stupid basilisk, I asked myself.

"Ai-san! Suzaku! Come out!" I called them, "Can you find the basilisk? It will make the search easier."

The two flyers nodded and flew away.

After a few minutes, they both returned.

_The Basilisk is further down, you're on the right way,_ Suzaku told me and Ai-san nodded.

A few minutes of walking, we saw the Basilisk, roaring and trashing about.

_Ai-san, can you communicate with the Basilisk for me?_ I asked and it nodded.

_It says a corrupted force was detected near the KazeAaze Castle._

_Please tell it to calm down, we'll take of this._

When Ai-san told the Basilisk that, it started calming down. Me and Blade left the temple. When we got out, we saw Aira and Sapphire walking towards our direction.

"Sis! What are you doing here? Are you done with your mission?" I asked her, she nodded.

"I should be asking you that as well," she laughed.

"The Basilisk told us that a corrupted force has been detected around the KazeAaze Castle."

"Ohh, Partusay also noted a corrupted force, but he didn't tell us where. Let's investigate girls?" She asked, and all three of us nodded.

"Ohh, but it's getting late. Let's set camp here for now," I said.

_**~~~Shamrock's POV~~~**_

I travelled to the Xenia Continent with Elyce and Amy. We passed through a ruins, a temple, a valley, a volcano, a freezing cold temple, a dry wasteland, and finally a giant forest. It looked like a tropical rainforest, filled with animals. We walked deeper into the forest. I noticed that the deeper we go, the more acidic the rain gets. Elyce seems to be unaffected* most probably because she's a vampire, while me and Amy endured the irritating itchy pain.

"It is true that there are unsual amounts of Acid Rain in this place," Amy commented.

We walked deeper into the forest, we were greeted by two creatures they called "Furious Storm" and "Dark Storm" the Guardians of Gaia.

When we walked into the heart of forest, Gaia was sitting beside a small Rukkha (Divine Tree).

Amy was the first one Gaia noticed, because she asked her why a small Rukkha is there.

"This is one of the seeds of Rukkha. It is starting to grow bigger, though it is still noticeably smaller than normal."

"Right, I remembered that Lire mentioned that when she asked for a leaf of Life, the Divine Tree seemed quite different."

Gaia stood up and looked at me.

"So we meet again, Shamrock," she smiled with a sweet smile. Oh, and her voice was beautiful. But when she asked me this, I was confused. Again? Have we met before?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Gaia." I bowed.

"You don't remember me anymore?" She asked me. I stared at her confused. Then it all came to be. Her eyes, the blonde hair…Could it be?

"Could you be…" I said, but she cut me mid-sentence.

"Yes. I was the 'elf' that blessed you…But actually, I'm not an elf," she smiled. I can see what she meant.

"What blessing did you grant him, Lady Gaia?" asked Elyce.

"He'll discover that by himself," Gaia chuckled.

"What about the Acid Rain?" Amy asked, changing the topic.

"Ohh, that. Sorry. It was an ability of this little Rukkha, but he still can't control it properly, so this is the result. But don't worry, this is natural, and we won't be harmed." Gaia assured us. After around an hour, we left, going back to the Serdin Castle.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it :3 Next Chapter is about what Sapphire and Scarlet will find in the Castle.  
Kyle: Why am I not out yet T_T My debut Chapter is supposed to be this Chapter. You moved my debut to the next Chapter.  
Me: Gaaah, why are you spoiling stuff?  
Kyle: It's obvious anyway :3**


	14. Hello Again

**Chapter 10: Hello Again**

**Sapphire: WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno~  
A certain Beta Reader for my other story: Oh~hohohoho~  
Me: Saa, Hizamasukinasai!  
Sapphire: WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau-  
Scarlet: Will you stop that? D:  
Me: Randomness aside, Enjoy the story! Scarlet will kill you if you don't review, especially if you're a boy.  
Scarlet: He's righ—hey wait a minute! What the heck!  
Me: BTW, 2 new OC's will be introduced. Yes Scarlet, they're both guys =3**

**.~~~.  
**

Ellia Continent  
KazeAaze Castle  
11:36 PM

The chase set camp near the KazeAaze Castle. While sleeping, Sapphire woke up when she heard some grass and bushes rustling.

"Zactiy!" She whispered, pointing her finger to the direction of the sound. 'Sure, I specialize on water and ice magic, but I also learned a few other spells useful outside of battle,' that's what she always says.

A flash of light quickly told her who it was. The figure quickly escaped, but one glance was enough. _Heh, I was right,_ she thought.

.~~~.

Ellia Continent  
KazeAaze Castle  
9:00 PM

**~~~Scarlet's POV~~~**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and saw that everyone else had woken up.

"Where's breakfast~?" I asked.

"Sorry, we didn't pack food so no breakfast today sis~" Sapphire said.

"Awww…" I groaned. Aira smiled when she saw me pout.

"We'll eat first thing when we get back to the Serdin Castle," Blade said, smiling.

"Yay!" I grinned.

We walked for almost an hour until we reached the castle. We stopped when we heard a voice behind us.

"You know, how come the Grand Chase didn't destroy the Castle when they defeated KazeAaze?" the voice chuckled. We looked to the direction of the voice. Blade was particularly surprised.

"Nate! I thought you returned to Mobius!" she asked.

"Uhh, I decided to drop by, hehe," he scratched his head.

I closed my eyes and mentally cursed to myself as to why I keep encountering guys.

We entered the Castle. We felt a dark presence in it, though it's not that saturated. We didn't see anything suspicious, nor did anything attack us until we reached the throne room, the deepest part of the castle.

There, I saw something I was not expecting. Honestly, it looks like everybody didn't expect it, except Sapphire, who was smirking like she knew all along.

I looked at the person we found. Brown hair, a white shirt underneath an unbuttoned brown jacket, brown shorts, brown eyes.

"Hello Scarlet," he called to me with a cheerful voice. I gasped.

"KYLE!" I screamed, I ran and hugged him.

**.~~~.**

**Author's Note: The chapter ends here :)  
Scarlet: YOU JERK!  
Me:Oh~hohoho~ Just Kidding~**

**.~~~.**

"I didn't think I'd meet you here!" I exclaimed.

"Neither did I," he replied with a chuckle

"But I did!" Sapphire giggled.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I found some of Kohl's fur yesterday."

"And she caught me walking around last night."

"Ohh. I missed you Kai-kun~" I said.

"I did too Scarlet chan~" He said.

"By the way, where's Kohl?" I asked.

"Ohh. We found some foxes that seem to be corrupted by KazeAaze's influence some time ago, and we just finished removing their corruption..."

"Really? But didn't the Chase destroy KazeAaze already?"

"Yes, I can remember that we defeated KazeAaze before."

"Yes, I know. However, It seems some of KazeAaze's energy remains."

He put his fingers in his head and he had an idea.

"Hey Scarlet, can you take care of them?"

"Me? But why me?"

"Take them as your summon. I can only control Kohl. Trying to control more than one animal would be hell."

"Ohh, ok. Come here!" I commanded the foxes. I chanted "Sss Fahwmvur" to each one of them. Of course a normal person wouldn't understand that, after all, that is one of the ancient language used in magic.

I opened my Summoning Circle and said: "Enter coree!"

In my mind, I knew already what their names are.

"So Kai-kun~ why don't you join the Grand Chase~?" I asked. He has powerful abilities, but he shook his head.

"Sorry Scarlet, I have something important to do. I-I must go now..."

_Is it just me? Or did suddenly he change when I mentioned 'Grand Chase?' Hmm..._ I thought as I watched him leave.

"Well! Our mission is finished! Let's go back! I'm hungry!" I said.

"Alright, We'll go back now," Blade said.

**~~~Third Person~~~**

**.~~~.**

?

_Argh, what do you want!_ Kyle asked, holding his head in pain.

_Who are you! _He asked.

_You're funny. You know who I am. Now, I need you to..._

_No! I refuse to take orders from you! _He growled.

_You know what will happen if you disobey me. Hmm~ That girl...her name is Scarlet right? What if I..._

_I'll do what you say! Just...just...leave her alone..._

_Good. Now, if you'd be so kind to do me a favor, please..._

After talking with the mysterious person in his head, Kyle stood up and did his... 'errands'

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Meeting Room  
1:45 PM

"So this is what Partusay gave you. Impressive. Come by here tomorrow at 3:00 PM, your weapon will be ready," said the Knight Master.

"Wait, weapon?" Sapphire asked, confused.

The Knight Master Chuckled. "Yes. That was a test Sapphire. We didn't tell you. We'd make a weapon out of Partusay's 'symbol of peace' and that would be your weapon. Simply put, youll carry Partusay's Symbol of Peace."

"Thanks. I am honored." Sapphire bowed and left the room. The others also reported about their missions. The rest of the day went by normally. Until...

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Scarlet's room  
8:50 PM

"You need anything sis?" Sapphire asked Scarlet casually as she enterred her room.

"Yes! I need your help!"

"Help? Help for what?"

"Yes. I can't stand that Jerk! Help me kick him out of the Grand Chase!"

"Wh-Shamrock nii-chan? Why?"

"Why? You need a reason? Simple. He's a jerk and I hate hi-" Scarlet was cut off abruptly when Sapphire slapped her.

"Scarlet, I...I can't believe this anymore! You've become hateful to the only other person in our family! H-How could you!" Sapphire wiped her tears and ran out of the room.

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Dining Hall  
9:14 AM

The Chase was eating their breakfast normally. Elesis attempting to eat everybody's food. Ronan Being forced to give her some of his. Arme and Lass eating Arme's specialty, the Cherry Pie. Mari eating food quietly, Sieghart eating sleepily. Yeah, perfectly normal. Until a certain redhead summoner stood up.

"Sapphire! I challenge you to a battle!" Scarlet shouted.

**.~~~.**

**Author's Note: Wow, it's starting to get a little serious :O Hmm, to lighten up the situation, I'll make an Omake XD**

**~~~Omake~~~**

Shamrock was walking down the castle halls when he met Elyce.

"Hey Elyce, how's it goin?"

"Pretty normal."

"You know, you're cute."

"Oh pleasee..."

"Yes you are~"

"Stop it you jerk or I'll..."

"You'll what?"

Sieghart, who heard the conversation went to them.

"Uhh, dude, I won't advice you to flirt with that girl. You dn't want to happen to you what happened to me."

Shamrock looked wierdly at Sieghart. But he followed his advice.

**~~~End Omake~~~**

**Anyways, review guys! :D  
**


	15. Calamity in the Heavens

**Chapter 11: Calamity in the Heavens**

**Shamrock: Calamity in the Heaven ~ Wonderful Heaven :3  
Me: There will be a new OC in this Chapter :3  
Aira: Where are the twins?  
Cross: Chaos might begin if they're here…  
Elyce: You're making a pun about the title of your story aren't you?  
Blade: *snickers*  
Dante: Anyways, enjoy :)**

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Dining Halls  
9:14 AM

"Sapphire! I challenge you to a battle!" Scarlet shouted.

Sapphire stared at Scarlet for a few seconds, but then she stood up and said,

"I accept your challenge."

The rest of the chase looked weirdly at them. Surprise, amusement, amazement, excitement, you name it.

"3:30 PM." Sapphire said. And Scarlet nodded. And the rest of the morning went by.

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Castle Hallways  
1:55 PM

Shamrock was walking around when he saw a familiar brown haired girl walking towards the meeting room. They both stood still for a second and they looked at each other.

"Yuu!" Shamrock smiled.

"Hello Sham-kun," Yuu smiled back.

"We haven't met for a long time." Shamrock walked towards her.

"Yes. Uh, you're a member of Grand Chase too?" asked Yuu.

"Yep. I just got here a few days ago. How come you never told me you were part of Grand Chase?"

"Actually, I wasn't part of Grand Chase yet when we last met. Ohh, sorry, I have to go. I have to report to the Knight Master."

Shamrock waited for you outside the room. Before 2:15, she left the room.

"You waited for me?"

"Duh?" smiled Shamrock.

"By the way, your sisters, did they also join the Grand Chase?"

"Yes…actually…"

Shamrock told her all that happened.

"What? Really…?" Yuu said.

They left when they saw Sapphire heading for the room.

_Who was that girl with Shamrock-nii?_ Sapphire thought.

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Meeting Room  
3:00 PM

"Knight Master, I'm here like promised," announced Sapphire.

"Ahh. It's ready."

Sapphire looked at the weapon in the table. It's similar to Partusay's trident, but it was the size of a normal spear. It was also darker that the original in color. There was a small gem on connecting the three blades.

"Thanks Knight Master." Sapphire bowed.

"You are dismissed."

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
3:23 PM

Everyone gathered around the battle grounds, intrigued about the match. The twins didn't look or talk to each other before the battle.

"Alright! The battle between Sapphire and Scarlet is about to begin!" Elena announced.

"Serdin Side: Scarlet! Kanavan Side: Sapphire! Battlefield…Outer Wall of Serdin!"

And thus the battle began.

**.~~~.**

Battle Grounds  
Outer Wall of Serdin  
3:30 PM

Scarlet rushed forward and attempted to attack Sapphire. She dodged. Scarlet turned her fan into a boomerang and summoned Suzaku.

"Suzaku, Crimson Curtain!"

Suzaku nodded and truned to attack Sapphire.

"Ice Rush!" In the blink of an eye, Sapphire teleported behind Scarlet, not only dodging the attack, but also leaving an explosion of ice shards along the way.

"Learned new tricks ehh? Try this, Flare Dive!" Suzaku lunged downward before releasing a breath of flame.

"Frozen Wings!" Sapphire jumped backwards and formed three pairs of icicles that looked like wings and shot them forward. Suzaku blocked them by melting the icicles.

Sapphire smiled. She decided to play with her trident for a bit. She carried it like a rifle and pointed the three blades.

"Trident Cannon!" Sapphire shouted, and released a barrage of icicles with her 'cannon'

"You think you could defeat me just because you have new attacks? Then, try this, Red Shadow!" A red wolf shadow appeared and dashed, leaving a trail of flames around Sapphire.

"Green Shadow!" Scarlet released sound waves from two green shadows around Sapphire.

"Tsk. Here goes nothing…Frozen Combo!" Sapphire shouted.

Sapphire jumped high and threw her trident to Scarlet's direction. She dodged it, however, she didn't see the second attack; Sapphire tackled her with a body covered in ice. She took her trident.

"Blue Shadow!" Scarlet shouted. A blue Shadow attempted to attack Sapphire, but she countered it.

"Water Whip!" Sapphire released eight whips of water around her, whipping every direction.

It hit the blue shadow, and it fell to the ground. It was one of the three wolves, the blue one that she got from Kyle yesterday.

"Rushy-kun!" Scarlet yelled, bringing it back inside the summon circle.

"Hiyaa!" Sapphire threw the whips as a projectile to Scarlet. She fell to the ground.

Sapphire really didn't want to do this. But she knew that Scarlet wouldn't stop until she wins…or so she thought.

Scarlet laughed as she stood up.

"Nothing brings out your stress with a good battle!"

"Sis…"

"Well, are you not done yet?" Scarlet crossed her arms.

"Ohh…yeah. It feels great to take out hard feelings for each other in battle!" She laughed.

"Then let's finish this…"

"With one last attack!"

"Cherry Blossom Embers!"

"Hydroexplosion!"

Suzaku came out to attack. Scarlet thought she would win, but Sapphire took all the water in her surroundings and blasted everything around her, including Suzaku and Scarlet.

Sapphire wins!

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
4:14 PM

Sapphire held her hand out to shake, which Scarlet accepted with a smile. The Grand Chasers smiled at the sight.

"Well…it's all in the past now!" Scarlet laughed.

"Grand Chase, please head to the meeting room now!" called Knight Master.

**.~~~.**

Serdin Castle  
Meeting Room  
4:23 PM

"Someone appears to have attempted to infiltrate the Temple of Cuatal! Who would volunteer to go there? I need three people."

She selected Scarlet, Sapphire, and Yuu.

"This will also be the perfect time for you to know each other. Now, this is an emergency, please leave at once!"

**.~~~.**

**Me: That's all folks! R&R :3**


	16. Possession

**Chapter 12: Possession**

**Author's Note: Huhuhu, sorry for my laziness. I don't have inspiration either~ XD Aaaand I hvaen't read the other latest stories either~ XD**

**Sapphire: Uhh, can we skip this? I wanna get on with the story :3**

**Me: Sure thing :D**

* * *

Serdin Castle  
Castle Gates  
4:41 PM

"So~ You're Sapphire and Scarlet~ You seemed a lot bigger than what Sham-kun told me~ Well, I guess you guys've grown up~" hummed Yuu.

"Well, what sort of negative stuff did he say about us?" asked Scarlet, somewhat coldly because Yuu was quite close to Shamrock.

"Well, I can see he still kinda hates our brother," said Sapphire sadly.

"Aww, it's okay~" Yuu said with a smile.

The journey to Temple of Cuatal normally would be long, but just before they reach the gate, Arme comes and teleports them, wishing them good luck as well.

* * *

Xenia Continent  
Temple of Cuatal  
5:04 PM

"So there was an intruder? I wonder why someone would want to break into the Temple of Cuatal..." said Yuu.

"Well, let's go in and find out," said Sapphire.

As they head in, Scarlet noticed a few suspicious strands of brown fur.

"Grand Chase! Thank you very much for arriving! I have apprehended the intruder, but I need some assistance. Please handle his...err, 'pet,'" Vanessa said.

"Pet? Ohh, this will be easy for me~ Suzaku! Fla-" However, Scarlet froze on her tracks as she saw the intruder's 'pet.'

"K-Kohl? What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"Ahh! Let me go! I can explain!" shouted the intruder.

"Kyle?" Sapphire asked, in shock, "Kyle? Is that you?"

"Y-Yes...I'm sorry, but there is an explanation for this..." he said.

_ENOUGH! THERE IS NO EXPLAINING TO BE DONE! _the voice in Kyle's head roared, causing him to scream.

"Kohl..." Kyle said, but in a different voice, like he was possessed.

"Ash Breath!" He commanded. Kohl Spewed a breath of Ash and it hit Vanessa, holding her in place with mysterious sand particles.

"Explosive Ashes!" The sand around Vanessa exploded, knocking her out.

"Now who's next?" He mused.

"Kohl, Ash Breath!" He this time aimed at Yuu, who wasn't expecting it.

"Ash Slash!" After petrifying Yuu, Kohl attacked her, knocking her away.

"Sis...Let me take care of this..." Sapphire said, but Scarlet shook her head.

"No. Let me."

She then held her hand in front "How about taking me on next!" She said. Kyle never really beat her before in a sparring match, but this time he felt...different. Scarlet wasn't sure.

"Circular Slash!" Kyle commanded. Scarlet knew this move all too well. Kohl Clones himself in Eight directions. The ones opposite each other trade places, slicing along the way.

Scarlet stepped back to avoid the attack.

"Blue Shadow!" She summoned Rushy to slice Kohl's clones, but the clones dashed away before combining back to Kohl, completely unharmed.

"Tsk, Ash Breath!"

"Oh no you don't, Flame Cloud!"

Kohl's Earthen breath clashed with Suzaku's Flame Breath. It seemed an equal battle, when...

"Ash Slash!"

Kohl canceled his breath to dash forward and slash Suzaku, grazing the fire breath along the way.

Suzaku was hit, but not ready to give up.

"Suzaku, Flare Curtain!" Suzaku spun and left a trail of Flames, trapping Kohl in it.

"Berry-chan, Green Shadow!" Berry-chan and a clone appeared on either side of Kohl, howling and cofusing him.

"Cherry-san, follo with Red Shadow!" Cherry dashed in fron of her and slashed Kohl, while leaving behind a burning path. Left in the middle of the flames is a badly injured Kohl.

"Tsk, Kohl...Sandstorm!"

"Suzaku, Cherry Blossom Embers!"

Kohl's Sandstorm mixed with Suzaku's flames, and they appeared to be dancing in the middle of it, though they're actually battling.

"A beautiful sight, if only they're weren't fighting..." Sapphire commented.

Kohl would normally be on par with Suzaku on a melee clash, but this time he was losing. He was clearly worn down.

"Kyle, why? You normally wouldn't push Kohl into this harsh limit..."

"That's because he's being possessed." A loud voice rung in the room. It was Lord Samsara.

"Possessed? By who?" Yuu asked.

"That, I have no idea. But I can drive the possession away..."

He came down and put his fingers near Kyle's head, while chanting "Eux Fhauri."

Kyle black out for a short while, but as soon as he regained consciousness, he was himself again.

"Wha...? What's happening here...?" He asked, as his head hurt like hell.

"You were possessed," Scarlet told him.

"Ohh...is...is she gone?" he asked.

"'She?'" Sapphire asked him.

"I don't know who she is...she just...suddenly...possessed me for quite a while now..." Kyle said. "I guess she's gone now...I can't sense her anymore..."

"Say...did she say anything negative about the Grand Chase?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, she seems to dislike you guys..." Kyle said.

"So...now that you're free from her...do you want to join the Grand Chase?" Yuu offered.

"Sure. But Lord Samsara helped me free from her Shackles right? I must thank him."

So he thanked him. Samsara explained that he also granted him an ability to purify anything bad, a sort-of watered-down form of what Samsara did on him. Afterall, you can guess that's Kyle was Samsara's disciple now, right?

* * *

Grand Chase Castle  
Grand Chase Meeting Room  
9:14 AM

The next day, Kyle was welcomed into the Grand Chase.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well! It's about time I updated! Hope you enjoy this little short Chapter! My next chapter is probably something concerning the Twin's Third Jobs. Keyword: Probably :P**

**Kyle: Well, if ever anyone wants to add me to their story, feel free to do so. Just note Sato so he can look forward to it :D**

**Sapphire: Also, Sato's asking if he can use everyone's OCs, though he hasn't read some of them. He would if he wasn't lazy. But trust me, he would.**

**Scarlet: Hey, Don't forget to R&R. If you also have any requests for a chapter like "Hey write a chapter about Arme vs. Lire lolz!11!1!" They sure are welcome. Sato will try to find a way to put it in :)**


	17. A Ridiculous Rhapsody  A Twist of Fate

**Chapter 13: A Ridiculous Rhapsody ~ A Twist of Fate**

**Author's Note: Hahah! I'm going to attempt to make this Chapter extra long to pay for the long time of not updating! I'll try to write about both Sapphire and Scarlet's Third Job Ascensions! XD Anyone using my character, ask me to PM you their third job skills :3**

**Scarlet: A Harp? Meh, boring...**

**Shamrock: Come on Scarlet, I'm sure you'll love it.**

**Scarlet: Yeah right. I'm not exactly a musician.**

**Sapphire: Levi, here I come~**

**Me: So, an explanation about Elena. Now I do realize the Grand Chase DID kill her xD Well too late, and I'm too lazy to change my fanfic and rules, so let's just pretend she was resurrected when KazeAaze was defeated. Or let's make the Elena here something like a Nurse Joy. Lots of Elenas and they all look the same :))**

* * *

Grand Chase Castle  
Grand Chase Lounge  
3:14 PM

Another rather boring day in the Serdin Castle. No missions, nothing. Sure it was great that it was peaceful, but our heroes might also want some action in their lives sometimes.

"Whew. It's kinda hot right now. And it's boring without missions," Shamrock said.

"Ohh, you don't say~" Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Scarlet...still hate your brother?" Kyle questioned.

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Sapphire sighed.

"Well, I won't be happy until I beat the crap outta that guy..." Scarlet said.

"Well Scarlet, you can always challenge me to a match," smiled Shamrock.

"Good idea. Battle Ground, chop-chop." Scarlet stood up.

"Now?" Arme asked.

"Yes now. It's boring anyway. Watch if you guys want," Scarlet stated.

* * *

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
4:04 PM

"If you win, I'll forgive you, but if I win...tough luck loser."

"Match Between Shamrock and Scarlet Saffron at the Map Gorge of Oath! Let the Battle Begin!"

* * *

Battle Grounds  
Gorge of Oath  
4:09 PM

"Don't go easy on me, because going all-out." Scarlet taunted. Shamrock simply chuckled.

"Whatever you say little sister~"

"DON'T. MOCK. ME. Suzaku, Flare Dive!" Suzaku appeared and crashed in front of Shamrock. Shamrock jumped back to avoid the collision.

"Fortissimo Screech!" Suzaku's Flame Breath was matched and cancelled by Fortissimo's screech.

"You jerk, wait till you get this. Green Shadow!"

"Golem Strength!"

Scarlet summon Berry-chan to howl at Shamrock. But Shamrock withstood the attack thanks to his defensive buff on himself.

"Scarlet, my dear little sister~ Anger would only weaken you~" Shamrock said, smiling. He sure wan't serious. He actually seemed to be having fun defending against Scarlet's attacks.

"Shut up, I don't need your advice! Cherry Blossom Embers!"

"Song of Benevolence ~ Earthen Barrier!" Shamrock combined his defensive buff skill with his Earthen Barrier, turning into one sturdy barrier. Suzaku's flames couldn't get past the Earthen Shield, and neither could Suzaku himself.

"Well? Out of wit?" Shamrock chuckled.

Scarlet got even angrier and resorted to physical attacks. She tried hacking and slashing with her fan, turning it to a boomerang and throwing when she missed. She whipped up a few fireballs but Shamrock simply dodged and blocked. Shamrock laughed as his little sister got tired and stopped attacking.

"Don't make fun of me! Suzaku...RISE FROM THE ASHES!" With that move Scarlet released her full energy, but since she was standing at the edge of the cliff, the rock she was standing on couldn't take it and crumbled, she lost balance and almost fell. But she was able to grab the edge of the cliff to stop her from falling. But she really couldn't hold on any much longer. She thought she would fall but suddenly, a hand grabbed her and helped her up. It was Shamrock.

"What? You..." Scarlet stared for a moment and thought twice. She hesitated but then, she kicked Shamrock in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Suzaku!" Suzaku appeared and finished the attack that was interrupted. Suzaku released a powerful explosion around him.

Shamrock is out! Scarlet wins!

* * *

Serdin Castle  
Battle Grounds  
5:41 PM

Shamrock stumbled as he sat on the ground. He was defeated. He scratched his head and turned towards his sister. He offered his hand to shake. Scarlet simply turned her back and crossed her arms, and then she mumbled something.

"What was that?" Shamrock asked, not hearing properly what she had said.

"I said...I forgive you..." Scarlet said. She apologized for mistreating him too.

"It's just that...when you saved me a while ago...I realized that...maybe...maybe you had to leave for a purpose...maybe it couldn't be helped..."

"Aww, thanks little sis!" Shamrock hugged her from behind.

"Eww! Don't hug me!" Scarlet said as she backhanded Shamrock.

"Oww, okay sis. And yes, I had to leave for something. Come by my room tonight. I'll show you. Bring Sapphire too if you want to."

* * *

Grand Chase Castle  
Shamrock's Room  
6:49 PM

"Here sis...Dad asked me to retrieve this. It's for you..." Shamrock handed a silver harp to Scarlet. It was beautiful. Adorned by a beautiful phoenix in the middle, with seven high quality strings.

"He said it could help you in being a great summoner. It can tame the hearts of various monsters, and enhance the abilities of the once already tamed." Scarlet took the Harp, and strummed a few notes, like it was natural.

"I never knew I could play this..." Scarlet said in surprise.

"Summoner's intuition, I guess, sis? Congrats~" Sapphire said and Shamrock nodded.

Scarlet played beautifully, though it was her first time.

Suzaku suddenly came out, but this time, he was different, he was a lot bigger, and the flames that covered him were now silver, even more powerful flames than before. Scarlet couldn't help but smile and be happy.

* * *

Grand Chase Castle  
Dining Hall  
7:14 PM

So the Grand Chase were eating dinner together. The Chase was happy that Scarlet finally accepted her bother, and she got over her hate for boys. Still, it was boring.

"Hey Miss Arme, what are you reading?" asked Sapphire.

"Ohh this book? It's the Leviathan Knife. I snagged it in Satin's library," she chuckled. "This is pretty interesting, though, it's a weapon only water specialists would probably be able to use properly."

"Can I...borrow it for the night?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Grand Chase Castle  
Meeting Room  
9:14 AM

"A strange sighting of a monster has been reported." The Knight Master said as she read the report "The Grand Chase is asked to investigate it. I'll assign a few of you in this mission. Arme, Ley, Ronan, and Scarlet. You seem expert when it comes to monsters, having an ability to summon. Please investigate. The monster has been sighted near Primeval Island."

"Knight Master? Might I ask to investigate a certain place to? The Kastulle Ruins...one of the treasures sealed there...The Leviathan's Knife. Will you permit me?" Sapphire asked.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. But bring companions with you, just in case it gets dangerous. Aira and Mari, please go with her."

* * *

Silver Land  
Primeval Island  
11:09 AM

Arme, Ley, Ronan, and Scarlet reached Primeval Island. A lot of leaves have been scattered on the ground. There were also some remains of what seems to be dead Queen Poison Spiders. A monster has been flying about landed on the ground. It had the head and wings of a white eagle, and it had the brown body of a lion. In was a Griffin.

"This seems to be a Griffin that went on berserk. Let's calm it down..." Arme prepared to cast a spell to restrain it, but Scarlet stopped her.

"Wait, let me try this..." Scarlet strummed a few strings in her harp and it caught the Griffin's attention. She opened a summon circle and the Griffin obediently went it. Seems like Scarlet gets a new summon.

"Well, that was impressive," commented Ley.

"Let's investigate why it went berserk," suggested Ronan.

As they went deeper into Primal Island, they saw a raided nest. It seems to be the nest of the Griffin. What raided the nest, humans or monsters, would remain a mystery.

* * *

Ellia Peninsula  
Kastulle Ruins  
11:14 AM

"Hey Sapphire, what is it exactly that you wanted to investigate here?" asked Aira.

"Well, a Leviathan's Knife. It would be a really nice weapon, especially for water/ice magic users," explained Sapphire.

"But many treasures are hidden here in the Kastulle Ruins. There are various pathways, and a lot of them have traps," Mari commented.

"It's okay, I'm going to attempt to locate it. If I can concentrate enough, I can find the source of the greatest water energy here. Can you help me too Aira? Miss Mari too."

"Sure thing, Sapphire."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Kastulle Ruins  
Leviathan's Cave  
2:14 PM

"This should be the place...water energy's readings here are extremely high..." Mari said.

"Who dares to trespass the place of the Leviathan's Knife?" said a voice.

"Uhm I did! I...I'm here to attempt to claim it!" Sapphire said, trying to be brave, but she was really afraid.

"Only if you pass the test!" The voice showed itself: A Giant Fish Monster, it has an enormous size. It seems to be able to float on land.

"I think it's some sort of spirit, that's why it can survive without water," Aira stated. They prepared for battle, but Sapphire stopped them.

"No, I will take on this challenge and claim the Knife, please stand back," she smiled at them.

"I accept the challenge," Sapphire stated.

"That's the spirit girl!" The Giant Monster whipped with its tail a giant wave.

"Hydroexplosion!" Sapphire absorbed the water wave and used it to her advantage. She caused an aquatic explosion around her, throwing back the monster.

"Not bad, but being a water-based monster, that doesn't hurt me much!" The monster then rammed at her head on.

"Water Whip!" Sapphire summoned whips around her, effectively blocking and hurting the monster.

"Nice one kid, but I'm just getting warmed up!" The monster's eyes flashed yellow and released tons of shockwaves.

"Frozen Wings!" Sapphire summoned wings to defend her from the shockwaves, but they were too powerful. The ice shattered, and she was hit. She thrown back by the attack.

"Aaaaaah!" she screamed. Her teammates tried to help her, but she told them not to. She stood up and said:

"My turn to attack...Frozen Combo!" Sapphire jumped up and threw her trident downwards, hitting the monster. She then covered her body in ice and tackled the monster, grabbing her trident afterwards. The monster seemed to get affected by the hit, as it seemed to weaken a bit.

"Splendid! You just might pass the test!" it said. Then it got fired up and exploded with a blue aura around it.

"But it won't be just one bit easy."

The monster started to hit harder and faster. Sapphire barely had enough time to react to its attacks.

"Try this one now little girl." Eight small water balls started spin around the monster in an inward circular motion.

_If I get hit by one of those, I bet it would be really deadly..._ Sapphire thought. So she worked on destroying them.

"Hydroexplosion!" She tried absorbing the water balls, but only a portion of them. They became smaller, and thus, they spun even faster.

_Uh-oh...but if they spin faster, then the effect would end faster..._ Sapphire thought to herself.

"Waterwhip!" Sapphire created eight water whips around her. They were really effective against projectiles, and they would protect her from the monster's waterballs.

The monster's attack drew to a close, the water balls met in the middle and released a large water explosion. Sapphire was away from the blast, so it didn't affect her. The monster seemed to get tired from the attack it used, so it was open for an attack. The opportunity shone for Sapphire.

"Glacier Blast!" Sapphire dropped a giant Glacier on the monster. As it hit the ground, the glacier exploded and the shards went upwards, exploding at the monster.

"Marvelous little girl! You have beaten me. What is you name?"

"Sapphire. Sapphire Saffron."

"Ahh. Miss Sapphire. A beautiful name. I entrust you with my Knife. I am Levi, the Leviathan that made this Knife. I am it's Guardian, waiting for the time someone is able to obtain this Knife. May you use it to it's fullest potential."

"So I obtained the Knife, what will happen to you now?" Sapphire asked.

"My Spirit shall reside within the Knife. I shall guide you in your battles."

"Thank you Mister Levi."

She then turned to her companions.

"Well, it's been tiring. Let's go back now. Thank you for coming with me!" she smiled her sweet smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, acievement! Update 2 days in a row! XD I wrote while I had momentum. Booyah Law of Conservation of Momentum.**

**Sapphire: But doesn't the Law of Conservation of Momentum state that the Momentum of a System remains constant so long that no external force is applied to it?**

**Me: Exactly. My momentum remained constant because no external force acted on me.**

**Scarlet: Ooooookay...R&R please~**


	18. Gold and the Village of the Fairies

**Chapter 14: Gold and the Village of the Fairies**

**Author's Note: Ohwait lololol sorry I was lazy OTL Haha okay so sorry this is short. New OC yay**

**Scarlet: Lol lazy, just write! :)) Also there's a prologue to the sequel already. Finish this one so you can work on that :))**

**Me: Lol also I'm starting to like writing in 1****st**** person :))**

**.~.-.~.**

Serdin Castle  
Garden  
10:14 AM

~Sapphire POV~

So here I am, sitting against the Fairy Tree. Everyone's off doing something. Elesis and Ronan mentioned about sparring, Mari's probably off in her lab, with Seighart either helping her or dozing off. Arme mention baking Cherry Pies with Lass, Lire and Ryan are a little bit over there, watching over the other plants. Amy dragged Jin to town to go shopping. Scarlet said he'd take Kyle around town.

Sigh. It feels so boring here. Well, at least no backbreaking missions.

"Hey Sapphire. Feelin' bored?" Shamrock appeared, smiling at me.

"Yeah~ S'up? Are you doing anything?" I smiled at him.

"Well, actually, yeah. Yuu wanted to go around town in a while." On cue, Yuu appeared.

"Hey Sapphire~ Me and Shamrock are going to town, wanna come with us?" she asked cheerfully.

"No thanks~" I answered. I don't want to ruin their little date. I giggled at the thought.

"Well, okay, we'll be going now."

Okay. I'm really bored.

_You're lonely aren't you? _Levi asked me. I can communicate with him in my thoughts. Probably an effect of wielding the knife.

_Yeah~ I guess I am… _

I just sat there, looking at the clouds. I felt bored. I decided to go to the library.

Serdin Castle  
Library  
10:35 AM

Feeling bored, I grabbed any books that looked interesting. I looked at the books I got, "Easy and Efficient Magic," "A simple book of Fairies," "The Enchiridion..." Mindlessly, I flipped "Easy and Efficient Magic" to a random page.

"Hmm...Water Dragon...Sapphire Whirlwind...Icicle Blades...These seem hard to learn, with all the willpower and feelings needed to cast and master..." I thought. I put the book aside and looked at "A Simple Book of Fairies."

I read for quite a while, learning that the type of the fairy is determined at birth, and the fairy bloodline plays a huge role in this. Being born a healing fairy means you can only use healing spells, and any one fairy is only associated with one element. Half-fairies have special abilities of a fairy as well as human potential. Due to their mixed blood, they have increased resistance to status ailments.

I didn't realize that I have been in the library for quite a while, as suddenly, Amy called everyone with her Cleophone to the Dining Area for lunch time.

Serdin Castle  
Dining Area  
12:04 PM

"Hey, Arme, Kyle, and Sapphire, the Knight Master called for you. Report to the Meeting Room after Lunch~" Amy informed. And so we went to the Meeting Room after lunch.

"Well, there have been recent attacks in a fairy village near Ellia. I want you to put an end to it," the Knight Master said in a straightforward manner.

"If there are no more questions, then leave immediately,"

Ellia Continent  
Vehiron Village  
2:14 PM

We arrived at the village. It was under attack. It seems the reports were true.

Quickly, I jumped at to help a fairy getting attacked by a bunch of wolves, but before I could move, I felt scared…

"Ricoshock!" He threw a bolt of electricity that swept through the wolves. I cringed, looking at the attack.

"Hey miss, not a nice time to visit our town, isn't it?" He smiled at me.

I looked at him. He had golden, spiky hair. He was pretty tall, for a fairy that is.

"Uhh, well..." I began, but Arme cut me.

"We're the Grand Chase! We're here to help ward off the monsters from your town!" she declared.

"Ahh, it's nice to have people helping me ward off the monsters. I don't know why, but the other fairies are too afraid to deal with them," he said.

"Ahh! But the monsters only usually attack once a day, so you shouldn't worry about them now! Maybe tomorrow!" he grinned.

"Alright, thanks. Do you know a place where we could stay? Like an inn, or something?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'll lead you to our town inn, you can stay there. By the way, the name's Gold."

Vehiron Village  
Greenleaf Inn  
9:14 PM

Kyle and Arme are already fast asleep. But not me. I'm still awake. I'm not sleepy at all. What's causing all the monsters to attack? And why is everyone afraid of the monsters? Even I felt scared going near them. But Gold was fine around them. He's so...brave...

I walked out to the balcony, looking at the small town. It looked so peaceful, you wouldn't think the place was raided by monsters everyday. I looked around, I saw the whole Ellia continent. I could see Moonlight Ark from far away.

Feeling bored, I sighed, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite  
__Yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete_

Someone's POV~

I was walking around the village, then I heard something. It was someone singing. Her voice sounded so beautiful. I walked to the direction of the voice. It was coming from one of the balconies of the inn.

_Umi no iro ga akaku somatte yuku  
__Mujuuryoku joutai  
__Kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai_

I looked at the balcony it was coming from, it was from a girl with blue hair. I climbed up a tree to hae a clearer view of her, and to hear her better.

_Itsumo tobenai HAADORU o  
__makenai kimochi de  
__KURIA shite kita kedo  
__dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa  
__dare no sei?_

I knew this song. I know the lyrics too. I could sing along with her, but I didn't want to blow my cover yet. I settled with singing in my mind, knowing what would be next.

_Tomaranai mirai o mezashite  
__Yuzurenai negai o dakishimete  
__Iro asenai kokoro no chizu  
__Hikaru ni kazasou_

She finished the first chorus of the song. I'm not sure if she's planning to sing the second part, I thought of revealing myself already, but as I began to move, she continued singing.

_Dore dake nakeba asa ni deaeru no  
__Kodokuna yoru hajimete genkai o kanjita hi_

She looked at my direction, she must have heard the rustling of the leaves, thanks to my movements, but then she continued singing.

_Kitto koi ni ochiru no wa  
__Mabataki mitai na  
__Isshun no jounetsu dakedo  
__Ai ni tsuzuku sakamichi de  
__Tsuyosa oboetai_

As she was getting to the second chorus, I thought of singing along, but I stopped myself.

_Tomaranai mirai o yume mite  
__Kuchi o tozashi hitomi o hikarasete kita keredo  
__Motto ookina yasashisa ga mieta_

There, she finished the second chorus. She's getting to the bridge part, and I know just when to sing along.

_Tobenai HAADORU o  
__Makenai kimochi de  
__KURIA shite kita kedo  
__SUTAATO RAIN ni tatsu tabi ni  
__Obiete ita_

As she reaches the third part, I begin to sing with her.

_Tomaranai mirai o egaite  
__Ude o nobashi kokoro o hiraite_

She looks at me, I actually expected her to stop singing, but instead she just smiles and we continue with the last chorus.

_Tomaranai mirai o mezashite  
__Yuzurenai negai o dakishimete  
__Iro asenai kokoro no chizu  
__Hikari ni kazasou_

~Sapphire's POV~

I, or rather, we finished the song. Gold jumped off the tree he was sitting from and landed beside me.

"Your voice is pretty," he told me, smiling.

"Thanks, you were good too," I said. And I wasn't trying to flatter him, I really meant it. He has such a nice voice.

"Well? Why are you out here singing? Can't sleep?" he asked and I nodded.

"So...when did those monsters start attacking?" I asked, trying to keep conversation as I couldn't think of a better topic.

"About one and a half weeks ago?" he scratched his head. Thinking.

_Right, half a week ago, that's about...the same time Kyle joined the Chase._ I noted to myself.

"I see. How come no other fairies dare to fight them?" I inquired further.

"I'm not sure, but everyone, even the bravest fairies, are afraid of them," he said.

"Huh? Are they some sort of fear-inducing monsters? Then how come you aren't affected?"

"I'm not sure either," he said.

Then, at the same time, we both let out a yawn, followed by laughs.

"Well, I guess we're both sleepy. I'll see you tomorrow right? Miss..." he stopped. Then we both realized that I haven't told him my name yet.

"Sapphire. Sapphire Saffron,"

"Okay then, Good Night Miss Sapphire."

**.~.-.~.**

**Author's Note: Well, I guess this is a good place to stop, ne? I could go on but I thought that this is a nice stop. Okay then~ I finally updated after 21641489746546 years! Yay! See ya guys~ :))**


	19. Fear

**CHAPTER 15: Fear**

**Author's Note: Do we even /need/ an author's note? It feels kinda mandatory but all I ever do here is blabber and stall and increase word count and stuff :)) Anywayz, update is here~ Shahahahaha~**

**Also, holey thingamajig 80 reviews? It seems so much yet feels so little at the same time~ Blah why am I even complaining I didn't even expect this story to reach 25 reviews omg :))**

**And yeah my writing style and way of talking keeps changing I don't know even xD**

**Also I think this story from now on, and maybe the sequel will primarily be on Sapphire's POV from now on unless I say so otherwise :)) Actually no, the sequel should give the spotlight to original Grand Chase characters too, so yeah, I decided to only include Sapphire, Scarlet, Shamrock, and Gold in it :)) So the sequel might not be entirely in Sapphire's POV after all :))**

**.~.-.~.**

Ellia Continent  
Vehiron Village  
9:14 AM

I woke up the next day feeling brighter and happier. Why this is so, I do not know why. I look at the windows and see the golden rays of the light shine through the windows. Gold. Right. We came here because of a mission. We need to help Gold and the villagers to get rid of the monsters that attack the village.

I began humming a song softly when I notice that Kyle and Arme had already gotten up and are not in their beds. Silly me, I slept later than them last night, it should really be much of a wonder that I woke up later too.

Right on timing, Kyle walked in the room. He mentioned something about going to town library with Arme to potentially find the cause of all this. The town's history should provide a clue about the happenings around here, right?

With that, he left, not mentioning about whatever I can do. With a sigh, I left the inn and walked around town.

It was a pretty village, really. The sidewalk has been paved with stone; it's not like your normal countryside village with dirt roads. To my left and to my right are lush green grass and beautiful flowers. The houses are not at all archaic in design, not like what you would expect from a village of fairies that are more magically-oriented than technologically advanced people. They've got modern houses that parallel the design of the towns of the Serdin and Kanavan Kingdoms. In the center of a village is a prestigious fountain. It was made of fine stone, beautifully curved an not a rough or pointed edge anywhere. It seems as if it had been there for hundreds or thousands of years, yet you can see pristine water flowing from it, spotless and so clear that one would immediately conclude that it was kept that way using magic. I walk towards one of the benches and sit there, lightly humming the tune of the song of my choice.

What seemed like half an hour passed, and I was just sitting there, admiring the village. A while ago, some kids approached me, jumped up and down excitedly, and asked a bunch of questions and eagerly waited for the answer of each question they asked. I couldn't really blame their curiosity. It seems that humans don't visit their village much, as fairies and other creatures are the ones that often visit their place. They've left quite a while ago and now I'm alone again. That was, until Gold arrived.

"Good Morning Miss Sapphire!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning, and oh, you could drop the 'miss' part, you can call my Sapphire."

"Very well then, Sapphire. Call me by my first name, Gold, too."

**.~.-.~.**

Vehiron Village  
Town Library  
10:35 AM

~Arme's POV~

About half an hour since me and Kyle arrived here at the library. We've been rummaging through the library's town history books-with the Chief Librarian's permission, of course-about any similar events about monster attacks. None of them are as bad as the monster attacks now.

"Arme! I think I know what kind of wolves is attacking the village!" Kyle told me as he handed over a book about wolves. Apparently, they were wolves that can strike fear on whatever they attempt to prey on. It explains why a magical fairy village wasn't able to repel them. However, the next info about them was what struck me as weird. The book said that they choose to prey on wild animals, and that they normally could not overpower more intellectual beings like humans, demons, or fairies. However, all the fairies, even me, Sapphire, and Kyle, were crippled by their fearful aura. It only seemed like it was Gold who could resist them, but why this is so, I am not certain.

After figuring out what typ of monsters were attacking the village, we continued looking for whatever we can do to help stop the monster attacks.

**.~.-.~.**

Vehiron Village  
Fountain  
1:49 PM

~Sapphire's POV~

It's been a few hours when Arme and Kyle decided to check the library. I haven't heard from them since. Meanwhile, I'm here, spending some time with Gold. He brought me to what he called the village's best diner for lunch. The food was simple, really, but it was really delicious. It was even better since you spend time with a friend. Over the course of the meal, we continued chatting about random things. I mentioned how I met and joined the chase, and I mentioned that he seems strong and that maybe he can join too. He then told me that he was a half fairy and a half human. His parents, however, left him alone in the village under the care of some of the villagers. Nobody really knows why they left, they just said something about going out for an adventure, but they never came back. No one knows what happened to them afterwards as they never came back.

"So, Sapphire," Gold started, interrupting my thoughts, "About how long do you think would it take before you guys are able to solve the problem? About how long do you think would you guys stay here?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but a shriek interrupted me, followed by a scream that told us that the monsters have attacked yet again. In the blink of an eye, the wolves have surrounded us in the fountain area. Neither me nor Gold noticed them. It was as if they really were teleported near the fountain. But that can't be right? I mean, why and how would a bunch of wolves teleport themselves here. But enough thinking, we need to fight them.

Before I could move, however, fear struck me and I could barely move. My heart started pounding in my chest and I felt like fleeing. Gold, however, kept his calm and fought the monsters.

"Shock." Gold snapped his fingers and pointed to a wolf. The wolf flinched after a short while. Gold smirked.

"Shock Dust." Gold blew his palm and little sparks flew from them, hitting some wolves. The wolves, like the earlier one, flinched.

"Ricoshock." Gold threw a ball of electricity at the wolves. I flinched at the sight. The electricity killed a wolf, then bounced to its next target. Gold managed to kill 8 wolves with one ball.

_Levi, I need to help him._ I speak and gripped my knife. _Go on. Use a bit of my knife's power_. He said. As this took place, two wolves jumped towards me.

"Leviathan's Spirit!" I cast. A blue aura filled my surroundings, knocking the wolves back. This spell is so refreshing that I felt no more fear. Time to get back into the action.

I spot a whole line of wolves. Perfect, I can test some of my new moves.

"Levi dash!" Coming from their front, I dashed towards the back of enemy lines, leaving a few ice shards to prick and distract them. I turn around and seemingly slash the air, but Levi's silhouette appears and rams through the wolves, stunning them while he assumes my original position. I then blink to his position while his spirit returns to the knife, and as I do so, an explosion of water explodes in the path I take, killing of the wolves.

"Not bad," Gold commented, then continued fighting the wolves. I noticed in his fighting style that he doesn't do too much, he just keeps using a chain of skills, so fast that he could kill a lot of wolves in a short time. It was weird, however, that the wolves did not seem to diminish in number.

"Ricoshock, Shock Dust." He uses his skills in succession. Throwing balls of electricity and sparks towards the enemies. I don't like this one bit.

A wolf tries to attack me from behind, but I look back and counter it.

"Giant Slash!" I slash horizontally in front of me, sending a shockwave in a small distance, then I slash upwards, knocking it up, then I send a raging wave in front of me, effectively defeating a few wolves.

A weakened wolf tried to attack me, but I send a small shockwave to defeat it. It seems convenient that I don't need to put effort in creating shockwaves; it's all in the knife.

Another wolf attacked, so I attacked back.

"Triple Sonic!" I slash in front of me in quick succession, and the wolf was gone before it could even hurt me.

"Lightning Palm!" Gold released a number of lightning bolts from his hand. He defeated some wolves, but I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and sank to my knees, covering my ears.

"No! Please…make it stop!" I pleaded. The truth it, I was no good near lightning or electricity. I hated it. I would scream and cower beneath the sheets at home whenever there is a thunderstorm. A phobia, my sister calls it. But I'll have to explain this to Gold sometime later.

"Sapphire? Are you ok? What wro-" He was cut off when he deflected a wolf with another one of his lightning bolts. I cringed even more. The wolves saw this, and most jumped to attack us. Gold seeing this, panic and pulled me to a tight embrace.

"Shock Shower!" It suddenly turned dark around us, then a barrage of thunderbolts came crashing down around me and Gold, destroying the wolves there. But it was thunderbolt, I just yelped and covered my heating up face in Gold's shoulder. In a few seconds, only a few wolves were left and the small thunderstorm ended.

"Sorry about that," he said as he let go, "I didn't want to use that skill, or I might risk hitting you. I have no complete dominance over what path it would take, and it only grazes a small radius around me…"

"Nah, it's okay," I giggle lightly. As the wolves started to attack again, we prepared to fight back, but then…

"Ash breath – Explosive Ashes!" Kyle arrives, and Kohl breaths out dust that exploded on the wolf.

"Sorry we're late! But we found out a way to repel these monsters!" Arme appeared and said.

"Shining Arrow!" Arme threw a magical arrow that pierced and defeated a wolf, spilling some of its blood. She rushed and dips two of here fingers in the blood, then proceeds towards the fountain.

"Gimme a moment to cast the spell ok? Repel them before they could induce fear."

After a short while, a veil covers the area and the wolves disappear. I hear a faint voice but maybe it was just my imagination.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Kyle. "That voice, just now, when we repelled the monsters. I know that voice. The same voice that tried to manipulate me."

"Well, whoever that evil-doer is, we, the Grand Chase, must bring them to justice!"

"So, Miss Arme, what did you find out?" I ask.

"Well, those fear inducing wolves? Apparently, they normally can't overpower and cripple more intelligent beings than them. Their increased capability must be caused by someone. Now, I read that monsters could be repelled from an area if some of their blood was used to write a spell in a magical part of any location, in this case, the town's fountain," Arme explained

"That sort of fear they instil is a strong status ailment, so the offender must have thought that they were the only ones that could be fit for the job, which explains why only that one type of monster keeps attacking," Kyle added.

"Bingo! Gold, you told me that you were half fairy right? Then that's why they had a hard time scaring you! I read somewhere that a mixture of fairy and human blood causes the offspring to be more resistant to status ailments," I realized.

"Oh then, Mister Half Fairy, I saw your good fighting skills, and you might be an asset to the Grand Chase team! How do you say you join us, I'd recommend you to," Arme told him.

"I'm not sure, I don't really feel like leaving this town. Give me until tomorrow to think about it. Until then, stay here in this town."

**.~.-.~.**

And so, the trio stayed in the village for one more night, enjoying themselves in the meantime. The next day, Sapphire, Kyle, and Arme left Vehiron Village. But not without Gold with them.

**.~.-.~.**

**Author's Note: Yay weird mandatory author's note shahahaha :)) And so I have updated! Read and Review please! :D**


	20. The Lady in Red

Chapter 16: The Lady in Red

**Author's Note: Okay, I guess for this chapter, there won't be much of the twins. More like Arme and Mari investigating and stuff. Boring chapter, if you'd ask me.**

.~.-.~.

Serdin Castle  
Castle Garden  
9:41 AM

"A laughing voice?" Arme echoed what Kyle has just said. This was in response to Kyle mentioning something about hearing a laughing voice back in Vehiron Village.

"Yes, a laughing voice. I don't know. It sounds similar to the voice that was in my head," Kyle explained.

"Do you think they're connected? This person, is she behind your little possession and the attacks in the village?" Arme asked further.

"I believe so. What I cannot fathom is to why she would have attacked the Village and possed Kyle," Mari pointed out.

"I think we should investigate about this…"

.~.-.~.

Ellia Continent  
Camelot Street, Moonlight Ark  
1:14 PM

"It was around here right? Back in Moonlight Ark, in Camelot Street, where Kyle said he first heard of the mysterious voice," Arme said, and Mari nodded.

"I daresay, let's examine the place before we got teleported to Satin's Manor," Mari said.

"Around here…wait, let me check the area…" Arme placed her hands in front of her, closed her eyes, chanted a few magic words, then spread her arms apart.

"Arcane Dust…I can still sense some magic around here. I think we can still reach Satin's Manor from here," Arme said, then chanted a few magic words, as naturally as if the words were her native language, and within only a few seconds, they were engulfed by a flash of light.

.~.-.~.

Satin's Manor  
Shamrock Gateway  
1:23 PM

"Well, at least we didn't magically get teleported into random places this time!" Arme laughed. "We even got teleported to a proper entrance this time!"

Mari, being the silent creature she is, just nodded and motioned for them to enter.

"We're not alone here," Mari whispered, and Arme just nodded.

"We should be careful. Give me a second. Detect!" Using her mastery of the ways of magic, Arme tried to detect at which point in the Manor is the density of magical energies greatest.

"Sangria Dahlia Garden. Let's go!"

.~.-.~.

Satin's Manor  
Sangria Dahlia Garden  
1:43 PM

"Bravo! You found me!" A laughing voice that seemingly came from nowhere emanated around the garden walls. A swirl of red suddenly formed from where the voice seemed to come from, revealing a young lady wearing a blood red gown, bearing a minor resemblance to Satin and the twins, impossibly any older than 17, yet she gives a vibe that makes you feel like she's been alive for so long.

"Who are you?" Arme demanded her question be immediately answered, readying to fight.

"Me? I don't know. Nobody knew who I was. Nobody knew I was here. In fact, I've been here for so long, I don't even know how old I am anymore."

"Name please. That's all we're asking," Mari looked at her with an unamused expression in her face. The lady in red just laughed. Her laugh was neither disgusting nor maniacal. One could even say it was pretty cute.

"Oh, my name! Why didn't you say so? I'm Sangria Saffron! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"…'Saffron' huh? You're a Saffron too? Sheesh, those twins have a pretty weird family…"

"Ahh! No no no! There's an explanation for that! But not now, I'll tell you when I meet the twins in the next chapter!"

"…Wow. Breaking the Fourth Wall is my reserved right. You have no right to…" Mari's eyes focused on the woman in front of them. "Arme, to arms!"

Sangria just laughed.

"Ohh? Heated up so soon? Ahh, but don't fight me now. I want to fight the twins. Bring them to me here next time!" With that, she just laughed and she seemingly sublimated into red mist before completely disappearing.

"Ohh, and before I forget, even though you can't just simply teleport going here from anywhere, you can freely teleport out! And have fun with these!" And with that, she laughed another one of her little oujo-sama laughs.

The red wolves spawned, and Arme and Mari prepared for battle.

The first red wolf attacked Arme.

"Lemme take care of this! This seems fun!" Arme laughed.

"Electric Spark!" With that, Arme cast one her most powerful spells. Coming from the skies, as if a blessing granted by the thunder god, numerous lightning bolts with insane levels of voltage come raining from the sky. The creature unfortunate enough to come in Arme's way was zapped, but it still seemingly still have the endurance to fight.

"Well, that's what I like, if that doesn't kill you, then, I'm sorry but…The End!" And upon saying that, Arme disappears into the air, followed by a giant meteor falling to destroy the wolf, crushing and burning it, defeating it completely.

"Mari! Your turn!" The cheerful Arme laughed. The second wolf decided to attack Mari.

"Absolute Power." With a few movements, Mari summons Kormet. The said robot sucks the wolf toward it then releases high voltage.

The wolf was seemed to be weakened but not quite fried by Mari's attack, so Mari decided to try cold treatment.

"Core Break!" Mari summons her Soul Takers to circle around her, creating a vortex of icy energy that freezes it surroundings, dropping the temperature around her to a level so low that a normal creature would not have been able to survive. The second wolf was defeated without putting up too much of a fight. Both defeated wolves then disappeared into a puff of suspicious maroon smoke.

Before the two Chasers could even say anything, a flash of white light transported them back to Moonlight Ark. The two hurried back to the castle.

.~.-.~.

**Author's Note: Soooo…Hi =)) I'm back, fresh as a flower! :D Lolwtf =)) But srsly. Read and review please ;D Alright, I can't really say this is a particularly long chapter but, here, have an omake! :Db**

~Omake~

"Okay I will kill this first wolf. The End!" Arme shouted. She disappeared and a giant meteorite appeared, falling at a rate of 215850570 m/s or 0.720c. With respect to the meteorite, which can measure its own time properly, it travelled for 3 seconds before hitting and eradicating the wolf. With respect to the wolf, the dilated time it took before the said wolf met its demise is 4.32 seconds.

"Hey Maribabby, you can go take care of barbecue-ing that other wolf~" Arme said, giving the second wolf for Mari to handle.

"Absolute Power!" With that, Mari summons Kormet. Kormet then releases 10.00 MV of electricity. The wolf, having a resistance of 4.600 kOhms, Ceteris Paribus, was then fried by the resulting 2.173 kA of current that passed through its body.

~End Omake~

**P.S. I am sorry, I am high when I made this Omake =))))))**


End file.
